Come On, Be Serious!
by Takuma
Summary: Incomplete, Ever wonder if Chichi's frying pan attacks have an affect on Goku? Well this one does, and it does good some good for Goku! ... Or does it? oO' Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own DBZ. ::Sulks in a corner::  
  
Come On; Be Serious!  
  
Goku woke up to a bright, beautiful morning; he noticed the aroma of eggs and bacon in the air. He sat up in bed yawing before he jumped out of bed and head to the kitchen. There he found his beautiful wife, Chichi, making breakfast, just as he had thought. He snuck up behind her smirking; he quickly wrapped his arms around her making her jump and scream in his ear. He chuckled as he cuddled her in his arms as his wife glared at him. "GOKU! Don't you realize what you could have done? You could have caused me to burn the food!" she shrieked as her husband quickly put her back down apologizing. Of course the apologizing was mostly for his breakfast which somewhat ticked off Chichi. She sighed, "Calm down. Sheesh... I don't think I should cook anything for you since it seems that you care about your stomach more than me." Chichi began to talk to herself on why she has to be the caring wife for an idiotic man. It caused Goku to feel slightly guilty but offended at the same time; slightly offended. "I'm sorry Chichi... I didn't think..."  
  
"You don't think. Well THAT'S nothing new!" she exclaimed turning back to the stove. Goku paused for a minute. "Um... Chichi?" he asked her as she was turned from him tending to the food. She didn't say a word. The silence was starting to make him nervous. "When is the food going to be ready?" he asked with a grin on his face. Chichi fell over anime style. As soon as she got up she grabbed the first frying pan she could grab, which was the one she was cooking with on the stove, and yelled sending the pan into his forehead. It made a sickening 'BANG' and even caused the saiyan to fall over. And since the pan was still very hot from the stove, it left a burn mark on the flesh it hit. She growled at him once more before realizing which pan she had hit him with. Chichi gasped as she looked down to her husband who was out cold on the floor. The bacon that she had been cooking lay all OVER the ground and some was still sizzling. She ran and collapsed at her husband's side before crying.  
  
Chichi then felt Goku twitch slightly before he shot up causing her to fall to the ground once again. Her tears were long forgotten. Chichi looked up at her husband as he looked down at her. His eyes seemed a bit different from what she was used to. "What's wrong?" he asked in an almost monotone voice. Chichi clung to her husband leaving him with a confused expression; she started to cry again but with tears of joy. "MY HUSBAND LIVES!" she exclaimed kissing him on the cheeks and lips a few times. She still kept her tight grip on him.  
  
"Um... Chichi dear?" he asked looking down at her. She continued to have her moment. The saiyan sighed mentally. He noticed their son walk into the room with his training gi on. "Hey dad!" Goku nodded at his son. "When will we be sparring? I can't wait!" he exclaimed with the famous son grin plastered on his face. Goku looked at his son for a second raising an eyebrow; he told Gohan, "You can't right now. You have to do your homework. I don't want you too get behind on your studies. Am I right dear?" he asked Chichi as she continued to sob in his training uniform. Her head snapped up, "Wha?" she and Gohan stared at the saiyan as if he had grown his tail back... or another head... you know what I mean!  
"Dad, do I have to do my studies? I've already gotten a little bit ahead..." he muttered hoping his mom wouldn't hear him and increase his work load. Goku shook his head. "No son. You need to stay here till you finish your work, I'll be at Bulma's if you need me." Chichi was still in a daze when Goku waved at his family and vanished. Gohan looked at his mom, "Is dad alright?" Chichi stood still for a few minutes before she shook her head. "No, I don't think so Gohan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Want more? All you have to do review so I will know to continue or not. Till next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... Right now my arm is numb and my hands smell like orange peals. Great...-_-; Anyways, This is the next part to my fic. I'm hoping that it will be shorter than the While You Were Out one; I was only hoping for it to be about 12-15 chapters. -_-; Anyways... Hope you like this next chapter; all I can say now is, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Goku had teleported to Bulma's home walking thru the halls to find the blue haired genius. He could feel her ki by the kitchen, and Vegeta's was walking towards hers. Perfect. But the thing was it took him about five minutes to find his way to the kitchen. As soon as he made it to the room he stopped dead in his tracts to find both Saiyan Prince and Earth Genius in, you guessed it, lip lock. He smirked to himself, 'Trunks is sure to be born at this rate...' he thought not really wanting to break the moment. But he had to.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
They both froze at his voice and ripped away from each other. He couldn't help but smirk. "KAKAROT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU DO THIS ALL THE TIME!" yelled Vegeta as he glared daggers at the third class. Instead of using the same remark of 'What do you mean?' Goku snorted, "As if I'd tell you." The taller saiyan crossed his arms. Vegeta's face turned red with fury, "What. Was. That." The prince started to shake from the anger. "What are you doing to do all mighty prince?" he asked with thick sarcasm. Vegeta growled and stormed out of the room as fast as he could, not wanting to get any more embarrassed than what he was already feeling.  
  
Bulma's face was flushed as she turned to her friend. "Um... so what are you doing here?" she asked trying to clear her throat and pretend none of this had happened. Goku walked up to the table quickly sitting on a chair looking up at Bulma. His features became serious, "I need you to try to do something for me..." Bulma smiled as she poured herself a glass of milk, "And what would that be?" she asked knowing this had to do something with her intelligence. Goku paused for a minute before stating, "I want you to help me build a time machine." The blue haired woman choked on her drink causing her to spit it out immediately.  
  
"WHAT?! Why would you want me to create a time machine? Is there something wrong with you?" she placed a hand on his forehead, "Do I need to take you down to the hospital wing to see what's wrong?" Goku rolled his eyes, "Bulma, I'm perfectly fine!" he gave her his best smile, "See?" Bulma wasn't convinced as she crossed her arms at him. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine!" he replied becoming a little aggravated. "Well then... What is 1+1?" she asked smirking. This was a test Vegeta used in the past to see what Goku's intelligence was.  
  
*****  
  
"Kakarot, I think you're as stupid as a log! What do you mean you don't know the answer to 10 times 15?! Even your son could have figured THAT one out when he was 7 years old!!!" shouted Vegeta at the top o his lungs. Goku scratched the top of his head, "Well... I was never taught what 'times' meant. I had thought it had to do with time." He gave a cheesy grin as Vegeta sighed. "Fine, then at least tell me you know what 10 plus 10 plus 10 plus 10 plus 10 plus 10 plus 10 plus10 plus 10 plus 10 plus 10 plus 10..." Vegeta counted his fingers adding 3 more tens to that question. Goku counted his fingers. "Well... That would be, let's see, carry the 3, and place it by the two... Hmm. this IS a tough one!" exclaimed the saiyan.  
  
Vegeta snorted as he waited for the naïve person to figure out what the equation was; the princes' patience was wearing thin. "AH! I got it!" The prince rolled his eyes congrats," he replied sarcastically, "What is it then Sherlock?" Goku smiled, "its 1000000000000000!" Vegeta blinked as he stared as the man before him before bursting into laughter. Goku started to laugh too, "Why are you laughing so hard?" Vegeta held his sides from laughing too hard and fell to the floor rolling around, literally. It took the saiyan about five minutes to calm down before his face became serious once again, "What kind of an ANSWER was THAT?!" he shouted making some of Goku's hair fly all around. He placed a hand behind his head, "I was never taught that type of math..."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "You could at least tell me what 6 plus 6 is..." Goku though before replying, "Um... 66?" Vegeta's face dropped as he stared at the saiyan. 'This can't be happening... What is 3 plus 2?"  
  
"Um... I think it's 8." Vegeta started to shake his head in pity. "Please tell me you know what 1 plus 1 is..." This was becoming too unbelievable to the prince as he waited. "I know this one!" Goku smiled a famous son grin, "Its 3!" Vegeta fell over anime style. Goku looked down at the fellow saiyan, "Um Vegeta?" he asked looking down at him. The prince started to twitch.  
  
@*^@*^@*^@*^@*^@*^@  
  
"Two." Bulma paused. She came to the conclusion that he might have asked Chichi for the answer on that one. "Okay... 10 plus 36."  
  
"46." Bulma raised an eye brow. This was becoming a bit scary to her.  
  
"26 times 8?"  
  
"208."  
  
"What is 59, 283, 273.6 times the square root of 729?" Goku paused. Bulma sighed mentally as she patiently waited for his answer.  
  
"1,600,648,687 point... 2?" he asked turning to his friend; Bulma's face turned pale. At that time Vegeta walked back in the room with a new set of clothes on; he looked over at the woman. "What's your problem? Cat got your tongue?" he smirked. She slowly turned to face him as she whispered, "Goku answered my math problem correctly..."  
  
*****  
  
Okay, that felt short, but hey! The next chapter is out! Suggestions? Love to hear them. I got to go for now, but please review so I could know how this is going so far. Laters. 


	3. Chapter 3

I have updated! oO; ::hell freezes over:: Um... okay... anyways... Yes, this is chapter three to this fic! Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
Come On, Be Serious! Chapter 3  
  
*** Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Bulma as she started to twitch. "What are you talking about woman? You couldn't have been talking about Kakarot." He smirked at the genius, but his face faltered as he saw her ghastly appearance. "Woman?" he asked her.  
  
"He... answered my problems right... and in no time too," she replied quietly. Vegeta turned from the earthling to the saiyan.  
  
"What's the meaning of what she says Kakarot?! Or are you too idiotic to answer my question?" The saiyan smirked as he walked up the prince with his arms crossed.  
  
"You're so out of character Vegeta; have you fallen for Bulma, an earth woman?" questioned Goku with a smirk on his face. Okay, now this was something that Goku didn't mean to reply back, he started to feel slightly guilty about his attitude to the two. However, Vegeta was caught off guard; he hadn't thought the saiyan would make that kind of a response to him. His face turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question!" exclaimed the prince becoming enraged as he the other saiyan continued to smirk at his new 'weakness'.  
  
Goku shook his head; he knew this conversation would be going no where, so he decided to change the subject. "So... Bulma, will you help me with the project? I know I could use your knowledge on time travel..."  
  
"Time... WHA? KAKAROT What the HELL is you talking about?! You must have become insane by that harpy of yours! I knew she was never the right person to be around..."  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta glaring, "Don't talk about Chichi like that, you hear?" The prince snorted.  
  
"And what would you do to me? You wouldn't even kill a fly!" The third class saiyans' eye began to twitch, but he tried to calm himself down; he was aware that they needed every warrior they could find to fight against the androids, and killing Vegeta before they came wouldn't help one bit. But he knew if the prince kept up his attitude then he would for sure be dead in a heartbeat.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled back as he got up to leave. About to teleport out of the room Vegeta spoke.  
  
"Kakarot." Goku looked up.  
  
"What happened to you? I haven't heard any of your stupid comments all day... It's frightening..."  
  
Goku smirked, "It's because Chichi 'knocked' some sense into me, literally." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked crossing his arms. Goku growled as he walking to the stove of the kitchen and looked around for a pan. Finding a clean one on the side of the sink, he tightly gripped the metal and slammed the metal on his head. It completely ruined the pan but it made Goku fall unconscious. He must have underestimated his own strength or was trying to show them exactly what had happened to show how his smarter side came into affect.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta watched the saiyan fall. "Oh..." replied the prince as it started to make sense, well... sort of. Bulma made her way to Goku's side shaking her head in pity. She tapped his shoulder as lay there.  
  
It was about 5 minutes later when Goku finally regained consciousness. Goku blinked as he noticed his friends standing there waiting for something.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed catching both of their attention. He smiled his famous son grin. But something did confuse him, why did he wake up at Capsule Corp? Last thing he remembered was getting hit by a frying thanks to his wife yet again...  
  
Bulma smiled, "Are you feeling alright?" she asked helping him stand. Goku rubbed his head still grinning.  
  
"Yeah... I'm alright; my head hurts a bit though... Say... is Chichi here?" he asked looking around to see if his wife was around. Bulma shook her head becoming slightly confused.  
  
"No, you came by yourself," Bulma explained as she sat on the counter top in the kitchen.  
  
"I did?" he asked tilting his head to the side; this was getting a bit weird. "Did I sleep walk over here?"  
  
"Um... no, But I have decided that I will help you create that time machine you wanted. I'm just curious on what made you want to have it built... And how long do you want to work? I'm currently not working on any proje-"  
  
"Time machine?" asked the saiyan scratching his head.  
  
"Yes Kakarot... YOUR time machine; you had stated that to us a few moments ago. And stop with the idiot act; it gets annoying," blurted out the prince as he glared at the saiyan standing across from him.  
  
"What do you mean by MY time machine? I never said I had wanted one," stated Goku very confused.  
  
"Yes you did... You told me that after you answered my math problems, which were all correct-"  
  
"Math problems? Is that a type of food, because I'm starved?" Goku gave a cheesy grin and placed a hand behind his head.  
  
Both saiyan and human that lived in the Capsule Corp household fell over leaving Goku confused yet again.  
  
***** Okay... There's chapter 3, hope you liked. Now... I'm laying down the lines. I WILL NOT UDATE THIS STORY TILL I GET 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I hate being like this, but I need to know what you think of the story. And since I am home for the holidays I could send the chapter out in no time. You all just have to do your part. Suggestions for the story are always welcome. Till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Stuck **** Four Months After the Incident ****  
  
Goku was sitting at the dinner table as he started to eat like a pig, yet again. Chichi shook her head, "Goku, when will you gain some manners?!" she exclaimed as she sat by her husband. Goku paused as he looked at his wife, rice all over his face. He gave a cheesy grin before inhaling the food once again. Chichi slapped her forehead. "Oh I give up..." she stated walking out of the room with her head down. Goku watched her leave out of the corner of his eye; he stopped to wipe the rice from his face.  
  
He sighed; it had been weeks since he first discovered that he indeed could be smarter and it was all thanks to a frying pan.  
  
Leaning back in his seat he looked up at the ceiling. 'So much has been done too... I just hope Chichi doesn't attack me with the frying pan again..." Over the last few months Bulma had figured what may have caused his brain to switch gears from the naïve cheerful spirit to a complete genius! The day he had demonstrated what had made him more intelligent had allowed the earth genius and saiyan prince to gain a smart and strong ally. Bulma had helped Goku to build the time machine in no time at all; in fact they were almost finished with it! The saiyan smirked, and he was also able to get into some type of truce with the prince. He like how Goku thought of things surprisingly; he was also able to see the more mischievous side of him at times. And Goku was able to find out a bit more of the saiyan culture. Maybe he would try to keep some of the saiyan traditions. Goku slightly chuckled, and how could he forget? When ever Chichi knocked him in the head with a pan or something that could cause Goku to go back to his original naïve self... well... let's just say Vegeta became a pan-happy by slapping Goku in the head whenever he lost the smartness.  
  
"Chichi?" he called to the other room. He made sure to put on the famous son grin to not make him looks suspicious. She walked into the room with a small grin on her face, "Yes?" she asked as she made it to her husband. He placed a hand behind his head, "I had just wanted to tell you to not make anything for me at lunch... I'm going to be at Bulma's..." Chichi glared at her husband.  
  
"AND WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY HANGING AROUND BULMA SO MUCH?! Is she more attractive than I?" questioned the female as she pulled up some tears on her eyes. Goku fell over in his seat; he nervously chuckled, "NO! Nothing like that! Serious! I just wanted to spar with Vegeta!" Chichi turned around quickly to her husband and slammed a pan in his head. Goku fell over with swirls on his eyes. She snorted as she glared at her husband. Goku opened an eye to his wife as he looked up at her. She had her hands on her hips and a frying pan close at hand. Goku gave a nervous chuckle. "I'll be back soon!" he exclaimed using the instant transmission to leave the room. Chichi blinked. She raised her fists in the air giving a loud roar making the whole forest shake.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Goku appeared in the room with a large bump on the head; he also noticed Bulma drinking her coffee while sitting across from a saiyan prince who was inhaling his food. Goku placed a hand behind his head. "Hey Bulma, Vegeta!" he exclaimed in a cheerful tone. Both looked up to the saiyan raising an eyebrow. The saiyan prince looked to the earth genius, "Should I get the frying pan?" he asked. Bulma nodded as the prince gave a small grin and 'cheerfully skipped out of the room. Goku had a sweat drop fall from the back of his head. "Bulma... You know I was just kidding... right?" he asked his friend. She stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Okay... then if you're the smarter Goku... what is my favorite color?" she asked eyeing the saiyan. Goku crosses his arms.  
  
"White."  
  
Bulma smirked, "And why is that my favorite color?"  
  
Goku smirked back, "Because it's all of the colors combined. If you had a particular color you liked, it would be just a small part of the color I had said before." Bulma nodded. At that time Vegeta came back with a large smirk on his face as he held a bran new frying pan in his palms. He was ready to swing it at any moment that was until Bulma raised a hand to stop him. "He's alright... No pan is needed today..." Vegeta 'Awwwed' as he placed the pan on the table and crossed his arms pouting. Goku slightly chuckled, but his face turned serious after a moment. "Want to work on the project?" he asked Bulma. She nodded taking one last sip of her coffee before heading to her lab.  
  
As she put in the password to the room the door slid open. Goku entered behind Bulma as she walked into another closet where a trap door was located. Goku opened it up and allowed Bulma to go down the steps first. As they walked down a spirally staircase (Think of the staircase the evil stepmother in Snow White had gone down to her secrete lab) they came to yet another door. This one had a number pad to the right and a scanner to the left. Goku stood up to it and placed his left hand on the left pad and typed in a ten digit code with his right. The door opened with a beep and the two walked in. (What are the two friends now? Secret agents? oO) Before them was a time machine that Goku had designed himself. Bulma looked to the saiyan, "All the time machine really needs is a few touches on the inside to make it feel like home." Goku nodded as he looked around the machine. It looked like a saiyan spaceship, a.k.a. ...a giant metal ball. "Do you want to add anything to it?" asked Goku turning to his friend. She shook her head, "I think everything you need to run the ship is intact. You might want to bring some extra food... but that's really all..." Goku smiled as he looked to the genius. He gave her a quick hug, "Thanks for the help." She smiled. "It's not a problem Son!"  
  
The saiyan released the scientist as he turned around to head back out for a sparring match with Vegeta but to his luck he really wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping. Bulma noticed something on the floor at the last second. "GOKU WATC-"She slightly winced when Goku tripped over a wire and slammed his head on the concrete ground causing him to be knocked unconscious. Bulma rolled her eyes as she made her way to the warrior. She patted him on the shoulder as he lay on the ground. "Come on Goku! Wake up!" she mumbled as she continued to pat his shoulder. The saiyan groaned as he sat up rubbing his head and wincing at the pain.  
  
"Good, you're up... could you use the pass word so we could get out of here?" she asked him helping him to stand up. Goku blinked at her and tilted his head to the side. "Bulma?" he asked her. She nodded crossing her arms, "Come on Son, I really need to get out of this lab to continue on some other work needed to be done today." Goku eyed her for a second. "What do you mean?" he asked the scientist. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just use the pass word? I need to get out-"  
  
"What do you mean Bulma?" he asked her. Bulma's eyes widened, "You... you forgot?" she asked him. He grinned stupidly, "I don't think I ever knew it!" Bulma fell over anime style. She groaned as she slapped a hand over her face. "Goku. What is the square root of 7?" she asked him. Goku tilted his head to the side. "Is that some type of food?" he asked her. Bulma's shoulders sank as she turned around, "Great! Just great! Goku is back to his naïve self and there's no way out of this room!" she exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. Goku raised a brow, "No way out? I could use my instant transmission-"Bulma shook her head, "No... you had this room ceiled... nothing could come in... nothing could come out unless we went thru that door..." she pointed to the door on the side of the room which they entered a little while ago, "And only you know the password... I wasn't told it because I wasn't trusted..." she glared at the saiyan. Goku gave a nervous laugh as he thought silently, 'Help...'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Like? I could write more if this story was reviewed. I'm not asking much... just a comment or tow about how you think this story is going. So... till next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ and stuff  
  
Chapter 5- Uh oh...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bulma started to pace around in the room. They had been stuck for about two hours and there was no way out. Until Goku regained his memory they were stranded in the room. Bulma walked into the ship and sat on one of the seats sighing, "My goodness... why is it that I get to be stuck in this kami forsaken place with NO WAY OUT?!" The scientist started to sulk. She had tried everything in her knowledge to get out but nothing seemed to work. She just hoped her father or possibly Vegeta would find them so they could get out soon.  
  
The scientist noticed a shadow over her form, so she glanced up. Goku had walked to the main control panel of the ship and he gasped at all of the buttons. She snorted as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes; maybe some sleep will help her. She then felt something move.  
  
She opened her eyes to find Goku pressing a big red button. She gasped as she jumped from her seat to the saiyan. "NO DON'T TOUCH-"but it was too late. The time machine was activated. The ship began to shake violently which made Bulma fall out of her seat. Goku was also trying to keep still in his seat but he fell to the floor also. The two traveled to a time period that had already been set in. The impact knocked them both out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The saiyan prince had stepped out of the gravity room to grab a bite to eat. He smirked knowing he would tick off the blue haired scientist by bothering her to serve him. He loved the little fights they got in, and he was even able to catch her off guard a while back by kissing her on the lips. He would love to do that some time again, but the only other saiyan who lived on the planet HAD to pop up at the most random moments and ruin it for him! He snorted, 'Just wait till I take over the universe...' he told himself.  
  
As he made it into the kitchen he felt a slight vibration, then it grew. Vegeta fell to his knees as the house began to shake more violently then it seemed to stop. His eyes widened as he ran down to the scientists lab. He blasted down the door to her room and he looked around. Nothing seemed to be wrong in here... the strange thing was it didn't seem to be the room that they were in, in the first place. He looked around the room for clues. Nothing, it was like they both were never there. The prince thought for a moment. 'Okay... if this isn't the area... then there must be a more secret location,' He walked to a closet and noticed a trap door.  
  
He smirked; 'More like an underground lab they would be in...' he flew down the stairs to another door. This time with a keypad and a hand scanner, the prince smirked, "Well... this will be easy," He lifted his hand up to the door and blasted it. The prince waited for the smoke to clear only to find the door still standing there as if nothing had happened. Vegeta's eyes widened. 'Impossible...' he gritted his teeth. 'Fine... I'll do it the hard way...' he placed his gloved hand over what seemed to be Goku's hand print and started to punch in as many numbers as possible.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The scientist woke up with a groan as she sat up. She looked around no longer finding herself in the time machine, but in a jail cell. She rubbed her head looking around. She noticed Goku sitting in another cell on the other corner waiting patiently. He looked to Bulma and gave a small smile. "Bulma-san..."  
  
"Where are we?" she asked trying to stand up. Goku sighed, "In jail..." She rolled her eyes. "I know that! But where are we?" Goku's eyes darkened; he slightly turned his head away trying to hide his eyes, "We're on Vegetasei..." Bulma looked to her friend, "Vegetasei? But wasn't that planet destroyed? I have always been informed that Frieza destroyed it..." Bulma gasped, "No way... This is where you wanted us to be transported to?!" He nodded as he crossed his arms.  
  
"So... how do we get out?" asked Bulma standing up as she dusted herself off. Goku unfolded a hand and blasted a few bars down; he walked out of his cell. "I had waited for you to wake up on the ship but the guards found us. I let them take us prisoners," stated Goku as he grabbed the bars and pulled them to open up a hole for Bulma. She walked out and looked up to him, "Why didn't you fight them? I know you could easily bring them down..." Goku smiled, "I wanted to keep my super strength secret... I knew it could bring more chaos." She nodded as they started to make their way out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The saiyan king kneeled as Frieza came into the throne room and sat on the saiyans' throne. The evil tyrant smirked; this was absolutely perfect! He had the saiyans in the palm of his hands... but he had to keep them under control or chaos would occur, it could even be his death!  
  
He looked down to the king and soldiers who were stationed in the room to protect the king, all were kneeling to the lizard. The tyrant looked up to find two strange people walking past the door. He stood up as he looked to them; the person in the orange gi turned to look at him. Some of the warriors had stood up and turned to the door noticing a saiyan with a blue haired woman? Frieza's lip curled in, "YOU! Come in here!" he exclaimed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bulma mentally cursed, 'Why can't Goku look where he's walking? I swear if this is kept up he would for sure have the split personality he does now!' Goku laughed nervously as he placed a hand behind his head. He had slammed into a wall and fell to the ground hard... yet again. Bulma had said something about his smarter side going away... he had no clue what she was saying. Now she was looking for the kitchens to get a pan. He shuttered; it was bad enough that he had to get in the head with a pan by his wife... but now Bulma? He didn't like this one bit! He rubbed his sore head, "I'm going to get permanent brain damage from this!" he stated looking to his friend. She shook her head.  
  
Goku and Bulma passed a door and noticed some people bowing down to something that looked white and purple. Bulma shook it off and continued to walk, but Goku stopped her. They heard the voice call them into the room. Such power in the voice there was! Goku pulled Bulma into the room with him; she looked around then noticed the people staring at them. 'Hey! That guy looks like Vegeta!' thought the scientist as she looked among the saiyans noticing the king. Goku paused as he looked strait ahead noticing no one other than the greatest evil, Frieza. Bulma slowly turned her head and face the lizard who glared at the two. Bulma blinked as she walked up to him, "You look familiar..." she stated. All of the saiyans fell over anime style, along with Dodoria and Zarbon who stood in the corner of the room. Goku continued to glare as Bulma turned back to Goku, "What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"Frieza," he stated; Bulma's eyes widened as she looked to the lizard. Frieza could only smirk, "And such a lovely lady you are..." he stated his smirk widening. She smiled, "Well... I can see he has great taste in women unlike Vegeta." She heard a growl as she turned back to the king who glared. She gulped, "And... You must be named V-vegeta?" she asked him. The older saiyan had a blue ki blast in his hands as she coward behind Goku. He glared, "It's KING Vegeta to you..." he threw the blast at her. She shrieked but Goku blocked it and tossed it to the side with his palm.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped. Frieza's eyes widened slightly as he watched the saiyans power level grow. All of the saiyans who wore scouters winced when the machine exploded. Only Dodoria's scouter was up to date. Frieza looked to the henchman. "What does it read?" he hissed to the pink guy. Dodoria's eyes were as big as saucers. "I-it can't b-be!" The saiyans looked to the saiyan then to the fiend. "It's over a million!" he exclaimed. Frieza's head snapped to the naïve saiyan as he smirked.  
  
"And it can go much higher too."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Oh I am evil to have another cliffhanger here. ::cackles:: I would also like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed for this story! If you want the next chapter all you have to do is review. 10 reviews would be appreciated. Goodness... I have school starting in about two days... and I'm going to over work myself so the chapters may not come that often... I'm thinking of updating one of my incomplete stories every Wednesday or Friday since the homework load will be little. So be expecting them on those two days or possibly the weekends. Till next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Oops...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Finally Vegeta was able to discover what the password was! It took him a few minutes to discover it since he was using his super saiyan speed for the key pad. As the room opened slowly the prince tapped his foot to the floor. He hated to wait for things like this... 'Well, it's open,' he would remind himself as he watched the room come into view. And it wasn't what he had expected. The whole place was covered in some type of metal. The prince looked to the back side of the door as he lightly touched it. Chrome, it seemed to be some type of metallic substance that could block all energy attacks... "I guess that's what you should expect from a saiyan genius. He thinks of everything," the prince thought sarcastically. He looked to the middle of the room; it seemed to be empty, like if something had been there before. But what could it have been? He walked closer to the site and stepped to the middle of the empty workshop before crossing his arms.  
  
"And I spend all of my time to find another empty room?!" he growled as he clinched his fists. "And all this time I've wasted... I should be out training!" He stomped out of the area, his arms to his sides, hands balled up into fists. Making it off of the platform the time machine once stood on the scenery started to change. The whole room began to warp causing for the prince to slightly lose his balance. He fell to the ground as it started to turn a dark red. Then it seemed to stable. He snarled as he rubbed his eyes; he knew this must have been an effect that Bulma or Kakarot might have put into the room to keep out the intruders. Well, it sure did mess his vision up! But why did it seem that he was on a red surface when the room was a chrome color?  
  
"YOU! Are you from that ship of intruders?!"  
  
The prince snorted, "And now I'm hearing voices... this is just great..." he mumbled standing up from the rocky ground he sat on. Taking the gloved hand away from his face slowly his blurry vision slowly started to come back to him. His eyes started to become adjusted to the brightness of a sun... or was it two suns? He closed his eyes for a second before opening them, his vision clear, only to find a saiyan guard standing there was an awestruck expression gracing his face.  
  
"What do you want fool?!" he snapped at the soldier. 'This is all a dream...' he continued to say in his head. 'It was all a dream.' The guard fell to his knees as he bowed respectfully to the grown up prince.  
  
"My king! Please, I beg of you to forgive my rudeness!"  
  
???????????  
  
Goku smirked as he stood in front of the tyrant; the lizard stood a few feet away from the golden saiyan throne. He glared at the saiyan. "Are you stupid or just plain suicidal?" asked Frieza as he formed a ki ball in his clawed palm. Goku smirked once again taking a fighting position as waited for the first move to be made. "Frieza, you should have never challenged me." The lizard raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And why is that you pathetic ape? You don't like the way I rule? If so, that's just too bad," stated Frieza with a smirk as he crossed his arms. Goku knew this might take a while, 'Why do the villains insist on talking first? Oh well...' he let his guard down.  
  
"Why? You ask why..." he gave a humorless chuckle, "I'll tell you why. Because when I last fought you... you killed the prince of my people who I hadn't known about! I was lucky to have even escaped the crisis of the planet being blown up along with the other saiyans! It just makes my blood boil that now only two full blooded saiyans existing in the universe I protect!"  
  
There seemed to be an eerie silence through out the crowd standing in the room. Then it was filled with laughter from Frieza who held his sides trying to control this action as best as he could. Goku's face turned serious as he glared at the evil being; not wanting to take anymore of this, he powered up more causing Dodoria's scouter to explode in his face. Goku growled, "I will not be mocked!" he exclaimed as he shouted raising his power level higher than before. All of the power waves from his ki started to make the marble floors chip and some large chunks from the ground started to float in the air as the ki energy turned from the navy blue color to a blinding golden color. He made one last shout as he engulfed the room with his enormous ki; causing every one in the room to turn away from the awesome power being released from the third class saiyan.  
  
Bulma took this time to slip out of the room. She knew she wouldn't survive one moment if this whole room collapsed from his awesome power, so she headed to the kitchens. She knew she had to find something to hit the saiyan with so he could remember his original plan. And being back in his original naïve self wasn't helping at all. She made a made dash throughout the hallways, saiyan soldiers watching her pass not even bothering to stop the blue haired alien.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Vegeta was escorted to the castle by the soldier who was very jittery around the future prince. Vegeta crossed his arms as he looked to the gate of the palace, so many memories surface back to his mind that he had tried to suppress. 'Damn Kakarot for becoming smart!' He growled mentally as the gate was opened to the grown prince; he casually stepped thru as the guards at the gate bowed respectfully to him. He couldn't hold back a smirk however. This was just too much! He noticed a soldier walk up to him and bow before speaking, "Sire, I had thought you were in the throne room!" Vegeta snorted, 'Maybe the king, but not I...' he thought as he continued down the hallway. "I had been informed that lord Frieza had come to the planet for a check up." Vegeta's eyes widened as he turned to the soldier; the saiyan coward slightly.  
  
"Where is he?!" snapped the prince as he stopped walking for a minute. The soldier paused, "I sent him to your throne room... but- SIRE!" The soldier had stopped in mid sentence as he noticed Vegeta was gone. He soldier scratched his head as he sighed. "They never listen..." he muttered as he went back to the gate.  
  
Vegeta made a mad dash to the throne room. If he would have known better he would have thought Frieza would take this time to kill off his father and maybe the saiyans. It was obvious that Goku and Bulma had already altered the time period by getting caught by the saiyan guards, but if Goku was in his more genius mind he would know to play low. But if the naïve self came out... all hell would break loose. Vegeta paused as he came to the end of the hallway that split three ways. He looked thru all three halls; it seemed they all looked the same to him. It had been about twenty years since he had last been to the palace. He growled as he closed his eyes. Feeling around for the third class ki energy he felt some other familiar ki's. He looked to the left hallway; in that direction he felt Nappa's ki... some of the random warriors who had tortured him as a child over there, and... The princes' eyes darkened his own. He felt his own ki, but it was smaller than what he had been able to achieve in the time period he had come from. He looked to the hallway that faced him; it had gone strait ahead. There he felt Bulma's ki. He smirked, 'So she and Kakarot are here... maybe I should surprise her... Sounds tempting...' he thought as he chuckled evilly. He then turned to the last hallway. His eyes widened.  
  
"KAKAROT!" he shouted clinching his fists. His facial expressions changed drastically as he felt the white tyrant and his father's ki in the area. He had over heard the woman's and saiyans conversation the other day with their plans on traveling to the past, and he had mentally agreed with them but this... he was TOTALLY changing history in a way not carefully thought by the genius saiyan! Some saiyans had walked down the hallways minding their own business when their scouters exploded in their faces. They stopped their talking as they noticed the future prince snarling. "DAMMIT!" shouted the prince as he made a mad dash to the throne room. The saiyans who witnessed the princes' actions blinked. And blinked again.  
  
"What just happened?" asked one to the other. The other shrugged, "The king must be in one of his moods again," sighed the servant.  
  
+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+@+  
  
Shouting, Goku released the last amount of energy that was bottled up inside of him showing his true form, a super saiyan. Everyone in the room had finally been able to turn to the man as the light dimmed, but they all gasped. Even Frieza had become shocked as he saw the new form of the saiyan.  
  
"No..." muttered the tyrant as he slowly backed up from Goku. Never had he felt fear flowing thru his veins. However, the saiyans were amazed. "The legends are true..." said one of the warriors. Goku looked to the saiyan and smirked knowing that he could help this race from a horrible fate Frieza would give all of them in the future. He turned to Frieza once again, "You're time is up," Goku stated bluntly as he raised a palm, blue energy burning at the tips of his fingers. "And this time... you won't destroy as much as you had in my time perio-"Goku's eyes widened as he felt a smack in the back of his head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he had fallen face first to reveal the grown up saiyan prince with the blue haired genius standing behind him. And a frying pan was in the princes' grip. He smirked as he crossed his arms and looked to the fallen warrior.  
  
"HAH! You're not so great now... ARE YOU KAKAROT?!" exclaimed the prince. Bulma snorted as she slapped the prince up the side of the head and grabbed the pan out of his hands. "And you have to choose this time to knock him out Vegeta! Oy... I knew I should have tried to create a medicine to keep him in one of his split personalities... I knew something would go wrong..." she muttered. Everyone in the room had a sweat drop form in the back of their heads as they watched the two argue. Frieza went out of his shocked state and burst out into laughter. They had just delivered him from the saiyan that would bring his destruction! The two who were arguing paused as they noticed the other people well... it was more like saiyans and evil creatures in the room staring at them in awe. The king eyed his future son and walked up to him. It was a mirror image of the king except the goatee and the lighter shade of hair which the king had... Vegeta noticed his father and he cursed in the Earth language since his father had not known it. The king poked Vegeta as they stood their staring at each other.  
  
The kings' eyes widened, "I'V BEEN CLONED!" he shouted as he hissed to his grown up son. Vegeta glared at his father crossing his arms. "More like the offspring of a coward..." the prince muttered. The king's eyes widened as he examined the prince closer. Frieza growled as he saw the two examine each other. He didn't know what was going on but he was going to stop this, and stop it now! Frieza raised a finger and blasted a ki ball to the two. Prince Vegeta growled as he noticed this coming and he shielded himself and Bulma who was standing behind him, but the king was out of the shield's range. He too tried to block the attack as the energy came to the three. Frieza started to cackle as he added more energy to the blast knowing it could kill any being in the way. He knew no shield could hold up to his awesome power!  
  
**  
  
Goku, still in his super saiyan form opened his eyes as he noticed the others in the room gasp. He saw the blast Frieza was about to send, but something didn't make sense... Why was he in the throne room powered up? And Frieza... why was he attacking them? The pieces of the puzzle slowly came together. He gasped as he turned to the saiyans shielding themselves from the energy being hurled to them. The two Vegeta's were going to get themselves killed! This would totally change history, although they had known that history was somehow and someway already changed. He knew he had to do something, and fast.  
  
******  
  
Okay... now that chapter took forever, but hey! I got out of writer's block for this story! ::cheers:: But the bad news to it is I have tons of homework... and it's a three day weekend. I know I will do all I can to try and finish it cause I want to add to this story and I know there will be a new chapter out soon, so keep your eyes open for it. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story so far! You all are so sweet! ^-^! Anyways... on to homework land. Laters to all of you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here is the next chapter to my fic! Since you all weren't too happy with my cliffhanger... I have taken time out of my VERY busy schedule to write this for you. I might put out another chapter tomorrow so you might want to keep an eye out for it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ... Never Will  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hostage  
  
(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:  
  
There was a loud boom as the energy exploded in the throne room. Every person in the room had to turn away to not be blinded; but as soon as the light faded they all turned to see what the damage was. And all that was left was a crater in the ground where the three once stood. And to the tyrants' surprise, the super saiyan was gone also! He smirked, 'I killed him! I'm no longer threatened!'  
  
All of the saiyans gasped. This wasn't a good sign for the saiyan warriors to see! Their king was gone and the super saiyan was no where in sight! One of the saiyan soldiers from the squad walked to the hole and touched the ground. There was disbelief; never had he thought the great king and the savior of their people to be dead and in the same day at the same time. The soldier started to quiver; there was nothing he could do. He could only stare at the place where the future saiyans and royal bloodline had once stood.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The king looked at the two future saiyans in disbelief. He had never thought the super saiyan could have such power to escape a situation they would have faced a few seconds before. Now they all stood in the middle of a forest; Goku powered down and faced the king.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" he asked the king as he sat on a fallen log. The king, now noticing that he was sitting on the forest ground, stood. He slightly winced as he noticed some of his black uniform burned off, his leg bleeding. The king looked up at the three noticing the female wince as she noticed the wound. Goku turned to Bulma.  
  
"Do you have any sensu on you?" he asked. Bulma stuffed her hands in her pocket and dug her hand around. She pulled out about four capsules and looked at all before smirking at a red labeled one. "Got them," she stated pushing a button and throwing it to the ground.  
  
The king eyed the people strangely, 'Who the hell are they?!' He jumped as he heard a popping noise and smoke come forth from the capsule. What was displayed was a red case. Bulma kneeled down and opened the first aid kit showing a whole case full of medical supplies. She dug thru all of the supplies before pulling out a brown leather bag and opening it. The king blinked when he noticed her pull out a small oval shaped thing. A bean. A small brown bean was what she held in her palm. She stood up and walked to his highness before offering it to him.  
  
"This should do the trick," she stated giving him a small smile. The king scowled as he glared at the little bean in his gloved palm. For all he would know, they might try to poison him or something! About to throw it to the ground the king look alike spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you... father..." The king nearly choked when the prince stated the last bit of information. He looked to Vegeta, eyes as wide as saucers. This wasn't how he had hoped his day would go. He growled in frustration.  
  
"Why is it that as soon you three show up, I almost get my self killed?! And not I'm being lied to from you because you seem to claim to be people of the future! I don't understand this ONE BIT!" shouted the king. Both saiyan men standing a few feet away from the king waited for the king to calm down as Bulma just stared at him gulping.  
  
"Why don't you eat the bean first? It's not going to kill you," said Goku in a matter of fact tone. King Vegeta paused; It shouldn't kill him... the saiyan was right about that... So he took a chance. He ate the bean. As if instantly, the bean took full affect as the wound healed and the kings' energy restored. He blinked as he noticed the wound gone! He slightly touched the part of skin that was once broken to find it completely healed! He looked up at the three amazed.  
  
"What was that?" he asked fully standing up. The three remained quiet, but the scientist spoke after a second noticing the king becoming upset.  
  
"I'm sorry sir... but we can not tell."  
  
'What? They refuse to tell me?! The king of the planet they stand on?!' The king glared, "And why is that woman?" he snapped as he slowly crept up to her. She glared back holding her ground as the king came closer.  
  
"I can't tell you," she replied crossing her arms. "Its too keep my planet safe." The king couldn't help but burst out into laughter. 'Safe? SAFE?! HA! Once Frieza takes over the galaxy there is nothing to hide from him!' "I don't think it will ever be possible to keep a planet safe," replied the king as he turned from the group. He started to float off of the ground.  
  
The prince gasped, "Where do you think you are going?!" The king snorted as he kept his head turned from the three, "I'm going back to my palace... isn't it obvious?" Before he could move another inch, his older son appeared in his face glaring. The king gasped slightly.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his father's arm, "I will not allow you to go back and get your self killed!" He dragged his father to the ground, "You will remain in hiding with us till we find a safer place to go."  
  
"HIDING?!" exclaimed the king, "I will NEVER hide from the face of danger! It's un-saiyan like! I will not be a coward!"  
  
"Well then, you leave us no choice," stated the prince calmly. Vegeta looked to Bulma, "Have the stuff?" he asked her. She nodded tossing him a thick roll of duct tape. He caught it before turning back to the king with a smirk, "We will take you hostage then."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay, there's chapter 7. Trust me... I have a few crazy Ideas' to put in this fic before I'm finished with it. I know it's won't be as long as While You Were Out... But it might be close... oO' Only the future can tell. Now... all you have to do is review. Ten reviews will be wanted till I continue this story or I'll focus more on my homework and quizzes I have coming up... Speaking of quizzes... I have two quizzes and a test tomorrow... oO' I really REALLY need to hit the books! Laters! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... but I'm using the characters for a while..._   
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Invention  
  
@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@  
  
"So... what are we to do now?" asked Bulma as she picked up a fallen twig from a tree not far. She looked up to the two future warriors as they turned to her.  
  
Kakarot turned from her and headed to a stream, "We camp out." He flew off to the river seconds later. Vegeta snorted as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes just trying, for once, to enjoy the moment. Bulma was now drawing in the ground with the twig making little random pictures; what she wasn't aware of was the king watching her out of the corner of his eye. He glanced down at the dirt drawing.  
  
'Two pointy ears... big eyes... round body... a tail... and little line thingies coming out a triangle looking thing...' The king blinked. Okay, so he's never seen a cat before... He just stared at it for a moment more before having the feeling of being watched...  
  
He looked up, and noticed his son sitting there with his eyes closed meditating. 'Doesn't sound like a bad idea at the moment...' he thought closing his eyes. But what he didn't know was his older version son was watching him thru little slits or his eyes making it look as he was in deep thought.  
  
It was then they noticed Bulma snap her fingers. Both royal saiyans turned their heads to her as she smiled. "I know what to do!" she exclaimed as she dug thru her pocket. The king noticed Vegeta snort as he continued to watch the female who had pulled out a few capsules. She thru them to the ground and they made a *poof* startling the king slightly... just slightly.  
  
The smoke cleared a 'small' building came forth awing the king. She smirked turning to the king and prince.  
  
"I think I'll take this time to invent something." She turned around and placed her hand on a bluish looking board before the door slid open. She walked in and the door closed behind her.  
  
The king just blinked. As he continued to stare at the little laboratory, he couldn't help but be amazed. Never had he seen technology like this before! It was simply stunning! He didn't want to be the one looking like a fool, so he snorted before walking off into the opposite direction and sat right next to Vegeta.  
  
The prince looked up to his father raising an eyebrow. They both seemed to stare at each other... but just for a short time... and the silence were becoming very thick in the air. The tension continued and they knew one of them would have to speak sooner or later. But they felt they wouldn't be the one to fall first for a conversation. But it had to be broken some time.  
  
"So... you're from the future?" asked the king as he looked down to the ground. For some strange reason, the dirt seemed to be better to look at during the conversation. Vegeta grunted as he looked up in the sky.  
  
"The skies here are red..." stated the prince bluntly. The king snorted.  
  
"Of course they are!" replied the saiyan as he turned to his son giving him the nice-observation Captain Obvious! Vegeta slightly chuckled.  
  
"Because... the planet I live on now... has a blue sky..." The king blinked. Vegeta looked at his father's facial expression. He gave a small smirk. "And the ground... the earth of the planet is green... well... most of the time-"  
  
There was a * Poof* in the small lab as Vegeta stopped talking the two looked to it. They eyed it for a moment before shaking his head. They continued their conversation.  
  
"Urth?" asked the king trying to pronounce every syllable as his son had. Vegeta shook his head. "Not Urth... Earth. It's very lively... The plants there are green... unlike the one's here that are brown and purple..." The king snorted. "And the air... it doesn't seem as stale as the oxygen here..." added on the prince as he gave a long sigh.  
  
The king felt slightly offended; this planet WAS the princes' birth home and kingdom! It sounded like he enjoyed the green earthed planet with blue skies...  
  
"Do you like it there?"  
  
Vegeta eyed his father, "Excuse me?" he questioned standing up from his place at a rock he sat on.  
  
"Do you like the planet you're now living on?" asked the king again becoming more agitated. Sure, this may be what his son will look like in the future, but he didn't seem like the saiyan that he would have grown up to be! 'It's SO confusing!' his mind screamed as he tried to keep a strait face.  
  
The prince snorted as he crossed his arms and slightly walked away from his father. He abruptly stopped before turning his head to the side looking to his father. "I don't have that much of a choice..." he stated smoothly making the king become more confused.  
  
"I would gratefully go back to Vegetasei!" He turned his head away from his father. There was a heavy pause before the prince continued. "... I would go back... if it was still there..."  
  
The last comment 'if it was still there' hit the king like a house load of bricks falling on top of him. "IF IT WAS STILL THERE? What are you saying boy?!" exclaimed the king as he quickly got up from his seat enraged.  
  
The prince chuckled darkly, "I say exactly what I mean... Vegetasei doesn't exist in my time period." The prince turned on his heals, and slowly sauntered up to his father and came to him face to face. "It was destroyed... by the one who you had bowed down to... and cowered before..." Vegeta paused once again, hoping the information could soak in. "And the only one's left of the race in my time period... is Kakarot... and myself."  
  
The kings' face became a ghastly color as he looked to his son. The prince gave a disappointed look before turning away from the man whom he once called his father. It was at that moment that Bulma rushed out of her lab holding something silver. Sure, she had soot all over her face and her hair was spiked up all over the place (Like one of those mad scientists that have had their experiment explode in their face) but she had a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
"I DID IT!" she exclaimed cheerfully looking at her new invention. "Oh! This thing will change man kind unlike before!" The two men eyed her questioningly. She gave a small giggle, "This is the greatest invention since the Capsule! Bulma! You have done it again!" She gave the silver looking bracelet a kiss before twirling in the dirt. The king was needless to say... becoming very worried... and down right scared. He looked at his son. Vegeta just rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms to the female. She stopped as she looked to him.  
  
"Well?" she asked him.  
  
"'Well what' Woman?" he asked back smirking.  
  
She smiled, "Aren't you going to congratulate me?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta's smirk widened, "Well... I don't know what to congratulate you for since you never explained what that thing was..."  
  
The blue haired female blinked, and then laughed as she slightly slapped the side of her head. "Silly of me!" she stated as she held up the object in her hands. Her expression became emotionless.  
  
"This bracelet is to help disguise one's features," she placed it on her wrist and clasped it on. Immediately, her hair seemed to grow longer, it turned darker, almost like a jet black color. She seemed to grow a bit taller... and the clothes... Black leather. Need I say more? Vegeta blinked as he saw her; he had to almost remind himself to not stare. She was one hot chick! (Ever seen 'Dude Where's My Car?' Imagine that... oO)  
  
Both king and prince looked at her as she smiled and unclasped the bracelet. "And... If there was a certain look you were hoping to have... you just have to insert a chip so it could follow the demands that you put in!" She took off the silver bracelet and stuffed it in her pocket. "I feel that if you would wear one of these bracelets you would seem to become a new person... one that has no history or troubles. Maybe I could sell it to the celebrities... they can never get out without getting mauled..." She placed a thoughtful finger on her lip as if going into think mode.  
  
"Woman..." said Vegeta.  
  
She looked up to him, and then remembered, "SO! What do you think of it?" she asked smiling.  
  
Vegeta snorted as he turned his face from her smirking, "I think it's gay." Bulma's cheerful grin turned down to a frown as she glared at the saiyan.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! It's ingenious! Many lives could be saved with this disguise bracelet!" exclaimed Bulma as she pulled the bracelet out of her pocket and shoved the metal in his face. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"That won't be able to save anything! You'll just be a coward to hide yourself with something like this!" he argued. 'Kami... do I enjoy these arguments!' he thought mentally smirking. Bulma's face became a bright red as she glared daggers at the saiyan.  
  
As if suddenly, the bracelet was snatched out of the scientist's hand. She gasped as she turned around. She found Goku looking over it shirtless and carrying a shirt full of fish (since he didn't have a net, bag, or basket he used his shirt to carry the fish it...)  
  
"Not bad..." stated Goku as he looked it over. "But, I think the king needs to use this the most..." He handed the king the invention, "Since he is to be known dead..."  
  
"Same with all of us..." stated Vegeta as he took his place back on the rock.  
  
Goku paused for a moment... "You know... Vegeta's right..." As if a few seconds later, the saiyan smirked as he looked back to Bulma. "Could you make three more of these? I think we'll pay Frieza a visit..."  
  
@&@&@&@&@&@  
  
AN: Okay... I was planning to stop it here... But I didn't want to loose my train of thought... so this chapter may be a bit longer than what I had planned. So... enjoy the rest of this chapter.  
  
@&@&@&@&@&@  
  
Frieza walked thru the halls of the palace. Not only did he have all of the saiyans fearing for their lives, he also had the heir to the throne of the saiyans in his grasp. He could just wipe out this planet with the flick of his wrist and not even care. He smirked. Having all of this power was grand. He liked to be the one on top of the food chain.  
  
As he headed down a hallway, a lone female servant bumped into him. She looked up to Frieza and bowed respectfully. Frieza looked over this female. Saiyan, of course, fair skin... and a soft periwinkle color dress. He smirked, "And what would be the honor of meeting such a lovely young lady?" he asked her.  
  
Bulma... who was using one of the three disguise bracelets that she had created shortly after Goku approve it, inwardly snarled at the tyrant. Just how she remembered him. She now has to put her acting skills to the test.  
  
"Sir! I was informed that there's chaos going on in the training rooms with some of the warriors! They told me to inform you as soon as possible!" exclaimed Bulma as she looked up to Frieza who just simply snorted.  
  
"Let them finish their own problems... maybe they'll have some sense knocked into them..."  
  
"But sir! The saiyan that's causing the trouble had a golden color in his hair when he powered up!" Frieza's eyes widened. This was something that he didn't want to hear... He growled as he stormed out of the halls to reach the 'problem'.  
  
Bulma smirked as she unclasped the bracelet and started to whistle as she made her way down the hall to watch the show.  
  
******  
  
Okay...I'm stopping here for now. I'm asking if you read this chapter. Please review. Inform me on how this if going so I would know what you would be looking for or may not want in the fic. I would say about 10 reviews would bribe me to continue this chapter soon. So if you want the next chapter out sooner... then review. All I ask. Laters! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:: I don't own DBZ... but I'm borrowing the characters for a while so I could put them through cruel and unusual punishment... Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 9 Ghost  
  
$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$  
  
Frieza stormed in the training hall, and just as Bulma informed the tyrant, there was a HUGE battle going on. Their must have been over fifty saiyans watching this battle. Of course, the one kicking the opponents butt was the super saiyan Frieza had saw a few hours before. The lizard growled as he made his way into the room totally unnoticed. The watched as the warrior tired to land a punch on the blonde saiyan, but he was too slow. He only hit air.  
  
Frieza snorted as he watched the warriors. Then the super saiyan had a glint in his eye. Something big was going to happen... he just knew it. As if in the blink of an eye, the saiyan warrior facing off the son of Bardock came crashing to the ground. And of course... bones could be heard breaking. Every one in the room remained quiet as the saiyan landed on the area that he was flying over, but as if on cue, the saiyan looked up to Frieza. Frieza clinched his teeth as he glared at the warrior. They noticed Goku power down, then disappear with a smirk  
  
Every saiyan gasped, even the white skinned tyrant! This didn't look good.  
  
'So that's how the super saiyan had survived... he thought biting his lip. 'No matter... I'll just make sure to find him and kill him... It's not like it'll be hard to find him. Maybe I'll start by asking the warrior he just defeated...'  
  
As the saiyans went back to their training Frieza had made his way through the crowd, and had finally made it to the spot. But there was one problem... the warrior wasn't there. A vein could be seen as it popped out of the side of Frieza's face.  
  
$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$  
  
Goku carried Vegeta over his shoulder as took off the princes' bracelet. Vegeta was disguised as the warrior who had the tar beaten out of him, and now he needed serious medical attention, fast. Goku mentally kicked himself. 'I know I shouldn't have been that excited on beating Vegeta...' the warrior sighed, '...but I had to put on a good show...' He made his way to where Bulma and King Vegeta were waiting... Goku noticed the eyes of the saiyan king as he eyed the prince who was slung over his shoulder, giving him the impression that they were worried... But Goku gave a small peace sign and a smirk to allow the other two the release the air they were holding in their lungs.  
  
"Should we start on part two?" asked Bulma as she folded her hands in her lap. Goku gave a small nod.  
  
"Yes... he knows that I do exist now..."  
  
"Should I set up the dry ice in Frieza's chambers?" she asked him as she looked to her jean pocket. The saiyan warrior nodded as he set Vegeta down on the ground.  
  
"But first... Vegeta needs a sensu..." stated Goku as he crossed his arms. Bulma blinked as she sauntered over to the two earth saiyans placing her hands behind her back.  
  
"What happened?! Is he going to be alright?" asked Bulma as she looked up to Goku. The saiyan nodded nervously. "Are you sure that you had no complications of the first part of the plan?" she asked him now placing a hand in her pocket.  
  
Goku had a sweat drop fall from the back of his head. "Well you see..."  
  
"Yes?" she asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I kind of got carried away..."  
  
Bulma fell over anime style.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Yes it had been a rather rough day for the villain Frieza as he made it to his rooms... it was also a very tiring one too... All he could think of at the moment was sleep. And so he crawled in bed... and slept. He was totally unaware of the four people that were in his room.  
  
An eerie light started to shine( affects were done by Goku with the dry ice and neon glow sticks) in the fiend's room as he started to wake... although he was only asleep for a few minutes... His eyes widened as he saw the three he had destroyed! The saiyan king, the future prince, and earth scientist came around the bed that Frieza was on and looked down at him. The dry ice smoke was all around the room giving the affect that the three may be ghosts. They all were white... very, very pale... And yes... the Ice- jin was scared.  
  
"Wha-WHAT DOU YOU WANT?!" he shouted while pulling the blankets up closer to him.  
  
They all smirked as the placed a hand to him... then made it look like they were about to attack him...or possibly 'steal his soul'. Either way, he was terrified.  
  
"GET BACK!" he shouted, eyes becoming wider. The pale hands came closer.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall screaming like a little girl. The three, who were covered in baby powder, watched him leave; a grin was placed on all of their faces. They all burst out laughing.  
  
Goku took out a small voice recorder and pressed a button, "Mission completed-"A shadow came over the saiyan warrior. He looked up to notice a chandelier in the tyrant's room wire broken, and the object was falling right above him. His eyes grew wider as the object came closer. "Mommy..."  
  
And then it hit him... literally... Ow...  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
I'm stopping there for now...I know it' s kind of short... but I have homework to complete... -_-' I swear the teachers are trying to kill me... or something like that... I know it may seem that the chapters may be getting weirder... That's kind of how I feel... but if it does get too weird... let me know in the review... and I'll see what I can do. I had recently sent out a new fic called 'Are We THAT Evil? Its one chapter... but I may make it into a small chapter story... not quite sure yet though...If you would like to read it, just click on my pen name and it'll take you to the stories I have written. :) Another thing... R-E-V-I-E-W! Yep, just go to the little purple box at the left hand corner and tell me what you think of this fic so far. Love to hear of what you thing... suggestions are welcome too for future chapters. Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Like Son, Like Father  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
A saiyan, with a scar running down his face, walked down the hall ways. He was slightly shocked at the appearance of the super saiyan! He could only inwardly smirk. 'We finally have a savior.' But there was one thing that slightly confused him, why did that golden haired saiyan look like him when he powered down? Oh the mysteries in life! He was snapped out of his dazed state when a screaming Frieza came running down the hallway. The saiyan could only blink.  
  
He forcefully bowed respectfully. The tyrant sped by. Bardock looked up as he noticed Frieza was far from sight, and scratched his head in confusion. "Now... that's something you don't see everyday..." He continued on his way.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Frieza continued to scream and run as he rushed down the hallway. He knew something like this would happen one of these days! 'I don't want my soul taken away!!!!' He continued to run down the hall. And as he ran, he noticed a saiyan walking in his direction. He bowed, but Frieza ignored it as he continued to run. Even as the tyrant passed the saiyan, he was able to take a quick glance. But a few feet away he realized that the saiyan looked much like the one who turned super.  
  
Something then clicked in his head. "That was the saiyan!" He turned around desperately wanting to find that saiyan so he could, of course, kill him. But the strange thing was, he wasn't there. He had seemed to have vanished into thin air! Frieza became panicked.  
  
'Oh no, oh no, OH NO! It's gonna kill me!' he screamed in his head. He turned back around and started to run once again so he could call his father.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
King Vegeta snapped in Goku's ear. The saiyan remained unconscious. He then tried tapping the saiyan on the shoulder. That might wake up the sleeping beauty-... er... saiyan... The older prince growled as he walked up to the knocked out saiyan. Vegeta grabbed the saiyan's ear and screamed as loud as his vocal cords could go. In result, his throat became sore and the saiyan remained asleep.  
  
Bulma, snapping her fingers, had an idea come to her at the spur of the moment. She walked up to Goku and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Goku, Dinner's ready!" At that, Goku's body shot up from the medical bed that it lay on. Looking around, Goku smelled for the food.  
  
"Food... food... FOOD! WHEREISIT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Bulma had a sweatdrop fall from the side of her head. Same old Goku.  
  
"There is no food, Kakarot. What type of an idiot would think they could get food in a medical room?" asked the saiyan prince as he crossed his arms and stood back in his dark corner, that's when Goku blinked and looked at all of the surroundings. White room...tiled floor... needles to give shots... medical tools... wait... NEEDLES?! Goku screamed his head off and jumped onto prince Vegeta's head clinging onto it as tight as he could. Vegeta growled as he tried to pull Goku off.  
  
"GET OFF OF MY HEAD!" he exclaimed, for it was becoming hard to breathe. Not only that, the worlds strongest saiyan was clinging on to his 'rivals' head for dear life.  
  
"KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Goku screeched as he turned away from the needled. He was literally shaking! Bulma sighed deeply and crossed her arms also as the saiyan King had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head.  
  
'This is how the super saiyan acts?' He looked back to Goku as he continued to cling onto Vegeta's head who was desperately trying to get him off. 'Oh, Vegetasei is doomed!' He shook his head in embarrassment.  
  
The noise of heals clicking on the tiled floor could be heard outside the medical room. Entered was a saiyan man, about the king's age.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Bardock," stated the king as he walked up to greet the warrior. Bardock bowed respectfully to the king.  
  
"You were able to catch me at a good time, sire."  
  
"Oh? How's that so?" asked the saiyan king.  
  
"Well... you see. I was walking out in the area where those foreigners had been spotted, and I looked around," Bardock gave a smirk as he pulled out a capsule. "I found this." Bulma's eyes widened as she grabbed it from the saiyan's grip. Bardock's eyes widened.  
  
'Where did SHE come from?!" he noticed the hair. He gasped, "YOU! You're one of the foreigners!" he exclaimed. She looked from the capsule up to him.  
  
"Yeah? So?" she asked looking back at the capsule. She smiled brightly, "Oh, I'm so glad it's not lost anymore!"  
  
Bardock growled at the female. She had NO respect for a warrior! "Now I can finally add that attachment to the disguise bracelets!"  
  
'Wha?' Bardock blinked, 'What the hell is she talking about?!' Bardock glared as he formed a ki ball in his palm.  
  
Bulma, totally unaware of what the third class saiyan warrior was about to do, clicked a button on the capsules side and threw it to the ground.  
  
*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF*  
  
Smoke came, and Bardock couldn't help be caught off guard. He choked on the smoke. Until it cleared he gasped as he noticed a work bench with various tools and gadgets. Bulma immediately began to work on a bracelet that she pulled out from her pocket.  
  
The saiyan was shocked, 'Why would she not be afraid of me?!' He growled again, this time, the hand of the king was placed on the warrior's shoulder. He turned to see King Vegeta shaking his head.  
  
"Not now, Bardock. I would suggest you save that energy for later," he stated pointing to the ki ball. Bardock nodded, and absorbed the energy as told. The king nodded in approval.  
  
"King Vegeta?" asked a cheerful voice in the back ground. Bardock turned to see, HIMSELF?! Goku and Bardock's eyes met. Both blinked. But Goku grinned like a fool and turned to look at both Vegeta's, then back to Bardock.  
  
"I didn't know I had a twin!"  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
I think I'll stop there for now. Man... I had the worst writers block for this story! I'm glad I'm some what out of it! Anyways, all I can ask you is to go to a little purple box at the corner of the page and say a few words about what you think about this chapter. Kay? I don't know why this is happening to me, but I'm recently getting all of these idea's for fics! It's INSANE! I'm currently working on another one-shot Trunks' fic... It might have one or two more chapters added. It just depends if I want to make the story long. But a recent fic I have sent out was 'The Saiyan Ate My Homework'. If you want to read something that may remind you of how you might have felt with worthless homework, then I think you would like to read this fic. Okay? Thanks for reading!  
  
-Takuma 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
:-:-:-:-:  
  
A few saiyan guards searched the area where the 'foreigners' had appeared. They looked around in the dirt to find anything that could have caused them to 'appear' on this planet. A saiyan soldier walked up to the ledge looking around. Nothing could be seen in this area, no ship, nothing! The warrior growled as he jumped off of the ledge to rejoin his partner. He just wanted to get out of this desert heat! He knew he would begin to see things again... As he jumped down, his vision began to warp and he immediately fell onto a hard concrete floor, not a soft dirt/sand field. He had banged his head very hard, and it immediately began to throb. He rubbed his head.  
  
"Ow..." he mumbled in the saiyan language. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Chrome was all he saw. And the saiyan gasped. Yep, the sun was really making him delusional. But as he looked around, he noticed it wasn't a solid chrome room. It was a laboratory. He looked around rubbing his eyes. 'Where AM I?' He continued to look around as he noticed an open door. He slightly tilted his head, curiosity was taking the best of him and so he exited the lab through the open door Vegeta had unlocked.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
*SMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK*  
  
Goku fell over with swirls in his eyes onto the cold hard ground of the medical lab. Bardock just stood there blinking. Had a look alike of him just get hit in the head with some frying pan? He looked up to see Prince Vegeta with a huge smirk on his face. He held the pan in on of his hands.  
  
"I want to do it again!" exclaimed the prince in an excited tone as he jumped up and down again with the pan being grasped in now to hands. He had an unusual grin on his face. That was NOT normal! Bulma snatched the pan away from the future prince as he groaned.  
  
"But I want to hit him again!" he exclaimed. Bulma spun on her heal slamming the pan on the prince's head.  
  
"OW!!!" he shouted rubbing the now forming bruise on his head. "What was THAT for?!"  
  
The blue haired scientist glared, "THAT was for you being an idiot! You know the reason WHY we smack Goku on the side of the head is to keep him in smart mode! Not his old naïve self, or more chaos would have occurred!!!" Bulma crossed her arms, "I don't know about you, but I want to try and keep a low profile that I'm here," she turned back to the saiyan prince, "AND GET BACK TO THE NORMAL TIME PERIOD!"  
  
Back in the corner Bardock whispered in the kings' ear, "I think the two have lost it." The king chuckled.  
  
"No, it's young love." Bardock looked up to King Vegeta raising an eyebrow. Okay... so maybe the king had lost his sanity too hanging around these three people.  
  
Bardock looked down to his unknown future son. He started to stir, and he rubbed his head. "I feel like I've been hit in the head with a frying pan..." he murmured rubbing the sore spot.  
  
"You were a moment ago," stated the king as he walked over to the future warrior and helped him up. Goku began to notice Vegeta and Bulma argue over something completely random. Something about how bad Bulma's cooking was... He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Vegeta, I didn't know you and Bulma LIKED each other!" exclaimed Goku as he stood up from the tiled floor. Both looked to the saiyan warrior, then to each other, then away blushing brightly with their arms crossed. He gave a nervous chuckle. They would find a way to each other soon; they were most likely meant for each other. But they had other issues to attend to first. Goku's facial expression darkened. He had to get his plan into action, or Frieza would have these saiyans dead before he knew it!  
  
"King Vegeta," started Goku as he turned to the king; the king raised an eyebrow. "I think we should be making a plan... to help save everyone on this planet..." he paused, "from a horrible fate that could be avoided."  
  
Bardock and the king were getting interested. "Go on," stated the king.  
  
"We need to move the saiyan population to a safer planet. This one is to be destroyed very soon."  
  
"De-DESTROYED?! That's impossible!" exclaimed Bardock as he began to power up. "We have been the most loyal to Frieza's empire!"  
  
Vegeta snorted as he took a seat from the other side of the room. "We were doing too good of a job," stated the prince as he turned his head away. His expression was becoming colder. "He feared that we would become too strong to rebel against him... and that the super saiyan story would never come into existence. Unfortunately..." he gave a small smirk, "I along with Nappa, and Raditz are the only one's who remain in Frieza's army and had survived. We had been told that the planet was hit and destroyed by a meteor." Vegeta paused as he looked to the tiled floor. "I soon found out before I had died... that he had destroyed the planet." (Doesn't this kind of feel like a soap opera?) The king and warrior gasped.  
  
Vegeta looked up, "Our strength helped him to become so powerful... but it was indeed a curse that will soon bring our deaths as we had destroyed many other species."  
  
A stomach could be heard growling in the middle of the room. All turned to Goku as he placed a hand behind his head. "So... could we get something to eat?" he asked, "All this drama is making me hungry!" Bulma gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Just the perfect way to break the suspense," she stated as she turned on her disguise bracelet. She was turned to look like a beautiful saiyan woman with long black hair. "How about it?" she asked with a wink.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. The king, prince, and super saiyan turned on their bracelets to disguise as other warriors. They soon headed out to the kitchens. With Bardock amazed at this new invention.  
  
In the corner of the room hid a saiyan boy, about the age of seven or eight. His flame shaped hair would have given any saiyan a dead give away that he was the prince. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm BACK! Well... sort of... I am so tired... so much work... and Summer School to worry about! Ugh... Anyways, I know I had sent out another one shot fic, called 'Saiyans', I was somewhat freaked you when I had that dream over a year ago... And to think... a humor writer had an angsty dream...go figure... Anyways... I am planning on starting ANOTHER fic... it will be humor... Gohan and Videl to be exact... And it will be started in the summer. Hopefully I will be able to complete some of my other fics during the summer too... That would be a miracle... Either that or hell would freeze over... wait... I already wrote a story about hell freezing over... Heh... anyways...I hope you like this chapter... before hand I am going to ask... if you read this fic... please say a few words about how you think this story is going. Suggestions are welcome too. I would love to thank michelle, animeprincess1452, blackbodian, and Guardian of the Forsaken. You all are so sweet!!!! ::huggles:: Now... ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The young saiyan prince gasped. His father was still ALIVE! He mentally sighed, and a huge grin broke out on his face, but now there was another problem... the king was thought to be dead... and being at such a young age, he couldn't rule the planet without supervision... or until he snagged himself a mate. He quivered at the thought. He was still convinced that girls had coodies or rabies or something of that manner.  
  
Young prince Vegeta stood up from his hiding place when the grownups had left the room. Slightly dusting himself off, he snuck to the door, and looked out into the hallways.  
  
At that instant, two large hands grabbed the prince's shoulder VERY tightly making sure he wouldn't run away. He was caught. His elder self glared at the young boy as his eyes widened involuntarily.  
  
"What are you doing boy?" Vegeta asked in a gruff voice. The glare was far from gone on his facial expression. The prince visibly gulped, and small beads of sweat began to drop from the sides of his head. Vegeta looked over to the crowd were almost out of sight.  
  
"Kakarot!" the saiyan turned his head to the older saiyan prince. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed him carry something. Not wanting the heals of his shoes to make noise down this tiled hallway, he teleported over to the prince. "Look at what we have here."  
  
"He... looks like you..." stated Goku as he turned to the prince. Vegeta looked to Goku and slapped him up the side of his head.  
  
"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" The two other saiyans, man and child winced as their ears began to ring.  
  
"You don't have to yell..." muttered Goku. This most defiantly caught the attention of Bulma, Bardock, and King Vegeta. The boy looked up at the three as they arrived to the scene. Things didn't look good for the young prince.  
  
"Father..." started the young saiyan child, "... Who are they?" The king looked to both of the prince's. This was a toughie... he knew he couldn't tell his son, 'Hey! These three are from the future and have come to warn us about Frieza of what he will do because of our strength!' His son would either... laugh in the kings face and tell him he must have been hit in the head too many time during battle... or... he could tell the whole population and Vegetasei would riot against the king and/ or Frieza and most likely die. Decisions... Decisions...  
  
The king looked up to his grown up son, and he motioned him to drop the young boy. Vegeta did so causing the young prince to fall on his tail... hard... ouch... and gain a growl from the king. He looked down to the young Vegeta. "Son..." What words would he choose? "We have been disgusting, the three of us... of a new treaty with the people of the planet..." The king looked up to the earth warriors.  
  
"Earth," stated Bulma. The king nodded.  
  
"Yes, Earth. They seem to have more advanced technology that could help make out empire stronger..."  
  
"But, why did Frieza say you were dead? The whole kingdom has now seemed to have been turned to my hands... since they think you are dead..." The king inwardly blinked; his son was sharp. He really hated to lie like this.  
  
"Oh... well you see... that was just... an act! Yes, an act so no one could possibly interrupt this delicate situation... that I'm making a deal with Earth... for... a... new alliance. Yeah! A new alliance!" The king inwardly smirked; maybe he was better at this than he thought!  
  
The prince tilted his head slightly, "What KIND of an alliance?" asked the prince. The King had a sweat drop fall from the side of his head. This kid was GOOD at fishing out the truth! It might be good in some cases... but not this one.  
  
"Well... you see..." started the king, "We are trying to make an agreement so our... planet could be more... tectonically advanced... and in return, since they are a weak species... we will protect them from any harm!" 'This lying gets easier and easier!'  
  
The prince eyed his father; the facial expression obviously told him that he was not convinced. He looked over to Bulma, in disguise, as she stood there waiting patiently. "Then... why is she here? I saw her change herself into a saiyan like person!" exclaimed the prince pointing. The king glared at his son as he raised his voice. The prince slightly lowered his head.  
  
"She IS of the planet earth!" stated the king. "She's just giving us a sample of the technology that's on earth." Now the prince was looking convinced... somewhat. He left his father and walked up to Bulma who seemed to watch in horror as the boy stopped in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the prince. Bulma blinked and she looked over to the Vegeta of her time line. He just stood there and smirked with his arms crossed. She inwardly growled before turning back to the young prince with a genuine smile.  
  
"I'm Doctor Briefs. I'm a scientist from earth," she deactivated her watch and her disguise was taken away. "I'm one of the owners... well my father is the President of Capsule Corps Industry on earth. We are the leading inventors on the planet. I was just giving your father a demonstration of the latest invention on the planet." The king raised an eyebrow at the scientist. 'She's good.'  
  
Now the prince was convinced. "How did you get here then?" asked the small prince crossing his arms. Then again... maybe not. Bulma had a sweat drop fall from the side of her head. He sure talked much for a child... more than the Vegeta from her time who usually just said, 'Woman! Make me dinner!' or 'Fix the Gravity Room!'  
  
"By spaceship, I had gotten here," she replied.  
  
"Then why isn't there any foreign space craft in the landing room?" asked the prince back.  
  
"It's en-capsuled." She looked in her pockets for the different capsules she carried and found it. She showed it to the boy. "It's in here," she stated.  
  
The prince looked at her with a 'do-you-think-I'm-stupid' look. Bulma rolled her eyes as she looked around the room. She was lucky to have a spare space ship with her... but she wouldn't be able to show it because...  
  
This was a small room... or hall they stood in, and the ship would destroy or be destroyed...  
  
Her ship would cause too much attention. That was something the small group didn't need at the moment.  
  
So right now... they were in trouble... that was until Bulma thought of  
a better solution. "You know what?" The prince just looked up at her.  
"This ship is too big to show you in this room... but let me show you  
the power of the capsule. She pulled out a random capsule and pushed the  
button. It allowed the capsule to open up, and out appeared...  
  
I am stopping there for now because I'm evil... and I have to start  
studying for exams. So, I'm just giving out a warning that I may not  
update till my finals are over which will be by the time my summer  
vacation starts... Anyways... if there is something in particular that  
you want to see happen in the fic or what comes out of the capsule, tell  
me over a review. Love to hear your suggestions! Till next time!  
  
-Takuma 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – In the Capsule  
  
The young prince's eyes popped open as he watched the object appear... or more like objects appear. Bulma slightly gulped as she realized what that capsule held. The young prince walked up to where the sphere's sat and picked one up. He they were almost transparent! But orange in color... and with a strange looking star in the middle of them... He looked up to Bulma, who was sweating nervously. He also noticed the two other saiyans, from the future, eyes widen slightly. They seemed panicked. However his father, and the scientist Bardock observed the items in amazement. The prince looked up to Bulma.  
  
"What is this?" he asked holding up the one star dragon ball. He was indeed very confused at this strange object, yet amazed. He wanted one, and he knew he would get one. The saiyan prince ALWAYS got what he wanted.  
  
Bulma gave a sweet smile, well... the smile was forced on, and held out her hand as she placed her other hand over the other balls she carried. "Um... could I get... that back? It's kind of an important item..."  
  
"What is it?" asked the prince looking at it again. He seemed to be hypnotized by it. The earth scientist gulped as she looked to the young prince, then to the two saiyans from her time line. The two nodded to her as she gave them a pleading look.  
  
"Yes," stated Bardock as he picked up another ball, the four star dragon ball that she was trying to 'guard.' Bulma bit her lip as the three saiyans from the past waited for her explanation.  
  
"Well... this will be hard to explain..." started Bulma as she picked up the remaining four Dragonballs that she had in her possession. She handed one to Goku and two to Vegeta.  
  
"We have time," stated the prince as he looked up to Bulma with a small smirk. Oh how he loved to taunt her! It was just too much! That was... until a few voices were heard down the hall they were standing in. Slightly panicking, Bulma turned her disguise bracelet back on, as the future saiyans and king. The king motioned for them all to follow him as they walked down the same hallway as the voices came closer. As they came closer to the people, the view of Frieza came. King Vegeta tried to motion them into a room, but they were stopped. Frieza turned to all of them and Bardock, Prince Vegeta, and King Vegeta in disguise bowed. Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma were slightly hesitant at first, which was till they followed along with the saiyans from the past.  
  
Frieza smirked as they bowed. Too bad they would soon die... The smirk widened. "So... why is there a small group here, and with the prince?" he looked to the disguised saiyans along with Bardock, "And my most prized scientist too?" They all came up to face the tyrant. "Are you all going to be plotting something against me?" The four disguised saiyans had a sweatdrop fall from the side of their heads.  
  
"Of course not sire," replied the young prince as he looked to the tyrant courageously. "I'm getting bored with my old sparing partners. They seem to be of some challenge to me." The young prince looked back to the grown ups. He gave them a small smirk before turning back with a serious expression. Frieza gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Of course," he replied slightly amused. "You may go..." he stated. The saiyans and human gave a sigh of relief that was till... "But I want the woman to stay here with me." Bulma's eyes slightly widened as she held her hands behind her back trying to hide the dragon ball. The tyrant motioned her to come to him, and she didn't want to be one to disrespect, so she obeyed, however she was able to smuggle the dragon ball to the king unnoticed. She looked the tyrant in the eyes.  
  
"Is there something you wanted sire?" she asked in a respectful tone. 'Just an act... just an act...' she told herself in her mind. She was on the brink of breaking down.  
  
Frieza smirked as he held his hand out to her, "I think I would like some 'private' time with you..." Bulma slightly winced, 'PERVERT!' she screamed in her mind as she tried to keep her face emotionless as Vegeta. However, the future saiyan prince glared daggers at the tyrant. He even heard Bulma's name calling, but her lips weren't moving... He mentally gasped. It was all starting to make sense...  
  
"What do you say about that?" he asked her slowly bringing her closer to him. Bulma began to sweat...  
  
"I-I..." Bulma wanted to get away... and FAST! She continued to stutter, that was till Frieza was smashed into a wall. All saiyans gasped, even Bulma before she fainted. Vegeta glared at Frieza as he slowly got up from his place at the crumbled down wall. The lizard noticed something fall from his lip, his purple tinted blood. He glared at the future saiyan prince as he knelt down to pick up Bulma.  
  
"So, I see that you don't like my actions..." he stated calmly as he got back to his feet. Vegeta just glared daggers as he carried Bulma in his arms.  
  
"It's none of your concern," stated the prince as he turned his back to Frieza. That was the WRONG thing to do. King Vegeta, Bardock, and Prince Vegeta gasped. Okay... so maybe the future saiyan prince was a bit suicidal... but then again... a bit was an understatement...  
  
Frieza was becoming angry. He was becoming VERY angry. "Why... you little..." Frieza powered up to throw an energy ball to the saiyan. It was enough to kill a normal saiyan, not even the saiyan king could survive it... But he wasn't a normal saiyan...  
  
Vegeta had Bulma laying on one of his shoulders so he was allowed one free arm to swat the ball away. It was a cinch, ever since the death experience he face a few years back he could take on any form of Frieza... well... almost all the forms... He wasn't QUITE a super saiyan as Goku was... All gasped but Goku who just crossed his arms, and placing the dragon ball he held in his pocket. Well... he was almost able to get away with the fact that there was another saiyan who could defeat him... but his bracelet was destroyed by the energy, and it caused the disguise to vanish.  
  
"Oh... SHIT!" exclaimed Frieza as he eyed the warrior with fear. "YOU?!" he exclaimed. "I-I thought I KILLED YOU!" The prince smirked as he held out a palm.  
  
"I'm much tougher than you think," was Vegeta's reply as he powered up, "And you will NOT hurt her." His power increased...  
  
All around the palace, scouters were being blown up, even out in the city that surrounded the palace! They all turned to the palace where a bright light and force could be seen, and felt.  
  
All around, the people gasped. There, stood the future saiyan prince as a super saiyan in all his glory. He gave a smirk. Frieza was beyond terrified. He knew he was going to die. He just knew it...  
  
Vegeta could feel the power running thru his veins. Oh! It was so tremendous, so addictive! He increased his power even more. Frieza eyed the saiyan in fright, he now felt like a small child. He REALLY wished his father were here... But the power seemed to stop as both saiyan and earth scientist fell to the ground with a thump. The tyrants eyes were closed, that was till he opened it up slightly and gasped. No one was there! He looked around. They HAD to be somewhere! 'No...' His eyes widened even more, which was till he screamed bloody murder and ran down the halls scared out of him mind.  
  
If someone would have looked carefully, they would have noticed the three and seven star Dragonballs sitting in off to the side of the hall where Vegeta once stood...  
  
Okay, and there is chapter 13. I was a bit disappointed that not that many people gave a review for the last chapter. Anyways... I'm hoping that I can get more reviews for this chapter and such. I'm working on the next chapter, but I must say... that this one was kinda fun to write. Anyways, till next time. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Dragonballs? What Dragonballs?  
  
Goku set Vegeta and Bulma down on a rug as they two lay their unconscious... It was a shame he had to knock out Vegeta... Frieza HAD to be in this time period... or the Z warriors wouldn't have been able to get stronger... Goku would have never gone down to earth as a child... he would have never got hit in the head... or have met Bulma and all his friends... Or have gotten strong enough to defeat Frieza... or Garlic Junior... Yep, Frieza was a VERY important character in this time and he had to remain although he didn't deserve to live.  
  
Goku looked up to the other saiyans, who just stood there in shock. Bardock was totally blown away as the prince was. The king had seemed to get use to the idea so in result he just blew it off. Goku shook his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the dragon ball he carried earlier. The two star dragon ball; his eyes seemed to turn to little slits as he looked to the other saiyans in the room.  
  
"I need the dragon balls," he stated. It wasn't a question; it was a command. Bardock eyed the four-star dragon ball that sat in his palm before handing it to his future son. Goku nodded to the man before he turned to the king and prince. He simply held his hand out. The king handed the six- star dragon ball that he held in his palm, but the prince crossed his arms and turned away from Goku with his nose turned in the air.  
  
"Prince... I need that dragon ball."  
  
"What for?" snapped back the prince being as stubborn as ever.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get them all back," replied Goku as he held out his palm. He waited patiently as the prince pulled the sphere from his pocket and handed the older saiyan the one-star dragon ball. Goku nodded as he set them all on the ground of the room they were in. It was the farthest room from Frieza, and Goku made sure no one was in the area. It so happened to be the kings' room. Goku walked over to the future prince and reached in his pockets. Nothing. He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the saiyans' writs to see if he, by any chance, was carrying the balls the whole time. Nothing. Still nothing! Goku shook his head; the Dragonballs had to be around somewhere! The prince should have two of them... Unless... He looked to Bulma and grabbed her shoulders. He then began to shake her hoping it would wake her. She groaned as her head was being jerked back and forth violently. It hurt! She opened up an eye.  
  
"What was THAT for?!" she screamed in his ear. Goku immediately dropped her on the ground and she squeaked as the saiyans rubbed their ears from the ringing. Everything then seemed to come back to her and she gasped looking around. "Wha-What HAPPENED?!" She looked around, "And where is Frieza?! That idiot! That pervert! That... that... FIEND!" she grabbed Goku's training gi and began to shake the saiyan, "KILL HIM! KILL THAT FIEND AND MAKE SURE HE NEVER COMES BACK!" she exclaimed. Goku blinked. Damn, Bulma was strong when she was mad! He shook his head and Bulma paled.  
  
"I can't... he's too valuable for this time period... There's too much at stake if we kill him off now..." replied Goku calmly.  
  
Bulma glared, "Like WHAT?!" Goku blinked.  
  
"Well... you would never have met me... I would never defeated the Red Ribbon Army, I would have never met Chichi and married her... I would have never had a son... I would have never become a super-"  
  
"Okay, Okay! I get your point..." she stated coldly. She then shivered, "That disgusting lizard..." Goku shook his head.  
  
"Bulma... would you, by any chance have the dragon radar with you?" She raised an eyebrow as she eyed the saiyan.  
  
"Why would you need it?" she asked crossing her arms stubbornly. Goku rolled his eyes as he looked back to the three past saiyans. They watched him carefully as he turned back to Bulma. The saiyan warrior pointed to the fallen prince.  
  
"He lost them."  
  
Bulma blinked, "Lost what?" She laughed nervously, "He couldn't have lost the two Dragonballs that I gave-"Goku nodded. Bulma's eyes widened tremendously as she turned to her side and glared at Vegeta's unconscious body. She then rammed her fist into his nose. THAT woke him up, although it didn't do much damage.  
  
"You... you... POSSESSED APE! How dare you LOOSE THEM!" she shouted at him becoming hysterical. She began to pace around the room as the saiyans unconsciously took a few steps back. They knew Vegeta had a rude awakening... and he wouldn't be happy. He wouldn't be happy AT ALL. And the name calling... let's just say she should be grateful to see tomorrow...  
  
Vegeta's facial expression darkened; it looked almost murderous. He slowly stood up to come to face Bulma, the glare present too. "What. Did. You. Call. Me," it was too calm, but very threatening. You could almost see sparks fly between the two as they eyed each other evilly.  
  
"YOU!" she poked his chest with her finger, "YOU LOST THE DRAGONBALLS!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "I can NOT BELIEVE you!!!!!! And of all things I have DONE for you-"  
  
"SHUT UP BULMA!" the prince shouted, his raspy voice able to over power hers. She blinked slightly gawking, but she did close her mouth.  
  
"You... called me Bulm-"  
  
"Can't you be grateful that I, the Saiyan Prince of Vegetasei, saved your LIFE from that over grown LIZZARD?!" shouted the prince as he pointed in the direction Frieza's ki was felt. The scientist blinked and she slightly backed down.  
  
"Saved?" she asked softly. She took a step toward him with her arms to her side looking up to him... well... almost eye to eye since Vegeta was about... lets say about two inches taller? He was taken back for a moment as she walked to him; maybe she was a bit TOO close to him... only about centimeters away...  
  
"Y-you did?" she asked. Her eyes were beginning to sparkle. A small, feint blush could be seen on his cheeks as he slightly turned his face from her. She gave a small giggle before wrapping her arms around Vegeta's neck and giving him a kiss full on the lips. Everyone... and I mean EVERYONE choked at this sight. Even the mighty prince himself, but then again he didn't complain... Few minutes went by and the two were still in lip lock. Goku looked at his watch that hid underneath a weight that was on his wrists. He then looked back to the two and cleared his throat to get the two's attention. They both finally came up for air, Bulma hugging the saiyan prince tightly and Vegeta, he was very, VERY embarrassed. One person could have sworn that he was glowing, or was as red as a stop sign... maybe brighter...  
  
The young prince stood there with a disgusted look on his face. He then waved his arms around and yelled, "THAT'S GROSS!" He cringed and covered his face. The grownups looked at him and slightly chuckled. The prince turned back up glaring and pointed to Vegeta, still a very bright shade of red.  
  
"And WHY did he say HE was the saiyan prince?! I'm the royal heir to the throne!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I have to agree with the prince," added Bardock as he eyed the three suspiciously. He wanted answers, and he wanted them NOW. Instead of the Goku explaining, the king began to talk.  
  
"They... are not here for that treaty that I told you about earlier, son..." the young boy glared.  
  
"Then why are they here? Are they spies?" he questioned. The king shook his head as he kneeled down to his son's height.  
  
"No." He looked to the three, as if looking for some sort of sign to go on with the explanation. The three gave a small nod and the king and he nodded back as he turned to the prince. "They've come to warn us about the horrible fate that could soon occur if nothing is done to... prevent it..." he muttered.  
  
Prince Vegeta raised an eye as he looked to his future self, "What KIND of fate?"  
  
"The saiyan race will be near extinction by next week if nothing is done," stated Goku as he leaned against a wall. The prince, and scientist gasped. The king couldn't help but open his mouth just slightly as in shock.  
  
"But... I thought you wouldn't know that information," stated King Vegeta suspiciously. Goku shook his head as he pointed a place on his head where the micro chip had been placed as a young child.  
  
"The chip has been giving me bits and pieces of the past that I forgot after the day Chichi hit my head with the pan. I guess you could say she 'knocked' some sense into me..." explained Goku as he scratched his head for a moment. "But I lose all knowledge once I get hit hard enough to knock the chip out of place..." They all looked to Goku as he nervously laughed, "Well... that's what I've hypothesized..."  
  
"Makes sense..." muttered Bulma as she placed a finger to her chin. She snapped her fingers quickly and a huge grin could be seen on her face.  
  
"And all that would have to take place is a small surgery so he could keep his intelligence! That way I won't loose a very helpful scientist!" she clapped her hands. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Goku had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head, "This won't happen to have needles... would it?"  
  
Bulma nodded slowly as she kept a nervous smile on. "But you won't feel anything since you'll be sleeping!" she added quickly.  
  
Goku slowly backed up, "Needles?" He shook his head nervously chuckling, "I'd rather have my head hit with ten pans at once..."  
  
"Oh! But you wouldn't have to worry about losing the intelligence that you have now!" explained Bulma with a small grin.  
  
"But... what about Chichi?" he asked rising up a finger. He was trying desperately to get himself out of a surgery...  
  
"We could just tell her once we get home! She would be for it most defiantly!"  
  
"Um... could we just WISH for the chip to stay in place?" asked Goku very nervously. Bulma snapped her fingers.  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed, "And we have all seven Dragonballs!"  
  
"Correction..." muttered Vegeta, "We have five now..." Bulma mouthed 'Oh yeah...' She then glared back at Vegeta.  
  
"And it's ALL your fault! Now we have to change history even more than it already is!!!!" exclaimed the scientist grabbing Vegeta's shirt.  
  
Goku shook his head as he walked over to the saiyans who just seemed to watch in the corner in amazement. "They'll be at it for hours..." muttered Goku as he crossed his arms sitting down in a chair sighing. A sweatdrop could be seen falling from the back of their heads as the two continued to argue.  
  
Same old Vegeta and Bulma... If you have suggestions for upcoming chapters, please tell me in a review. I'd love to hear them! - Till next time! 


	15. Chapter 15

I no own DBZ and stuff...  
  
------  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Let me introduce you to... the Dragon Radar!  
  
§±§±§±§±§±§  
  
Two unknown saiyans warriors ran down the hallway. They needed to find the prince! Or Frieza for that manner! They had just made a miraculous discovery, a wormhole into the future! They needed to find someone of high authority quickly! Well... that was till one of them slipped suddenly. His comrade turned to look at the warrior, and he laughed.  
  
"That's absolutely pathetic! I can't believe that you slipped on something!" exclaimed the saiyan laughing. The warrior, who had fallen, growled as he looked for the 'thing' that caused him to slip. He blinked once... and he blinked again as he picked up an orange sphere. Seven stars it had too. 'Incredible...' he thought gazing at the dragonball. His friend noticed the object and he snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"What is it?" he asked to the other. The saiyan, who was still on the ground from the slip, stood up as he gazed at the item and looked back to the floor noticing another one! He picked it up. This one had three stars. They looked to each other before shrugging and went off to find one of royalty... well... that was till three people appeared in front of them... about a few feet ahead of where they were going.  
  
"Look! I told you I left them over in this hallway!" exclaimed Vegeta as he jerked away from Goku and Bulma. He began to stop down the hallway but immediately stopped when he noticed two warriors staring at the three with wide eyes. The prince stormed up to the two when he noticed the Dragonballs, and took them from their hands before he walked back to the future saiyan and earth scientist. Mumbling something under his breath about how stupid some people could be. The next second, they were gone.  
  
Both unknown saiyans stayed frozen for some time but looked to each other after a moment, and screamed bloody murder as they ran in the direction they came from.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about!" stated Vegeta as he placed the last two Dragonballs in a pile. To the other saiyans amazement, the balls began to flash every once in a while. The young prince gasped as he touched one of the balls as it began to light up, and then dim once more. He looked up to his future self in awe as Vegeta grabbed one of the balls, and put it in his pocket. He looked back to the kid with a smirk stating, "Just in case..."  
  
"Vegeta." The prince looked up to Goku who had a worried expression. He walked over to the saiyan with crossed arms. "We don't have much time..." He looked up to Vegeta's eyes. "I can sense Frieza going to his space ship."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, as he looked to the child, to the king, then Bardock. "Bardock. There have been rumors... that you can see into the future." The warrior's eyes widened, as they king and prince looked to him. "Are they true?"  
  
"Bardock, is there something you're keeping from me?" asked the king. Bardock looked down, as his eyes seemed to slightly cloud over. "...Yes,"  
  
The king gasped, "And when were you planning on informing me about this?!"  
  
"You were said to have been dead!" he replied quickly. He immediately regretted sating that in front of the king; it was completely disrespectful! "I'm sorry sir... it will never happen again..."  
  
"Guys! Guys! No need to fight right now!" stated Bulma as she walked in between them. "We need to in form all we can so we could get everyone to safety, or we all will be dead in a matter of hours!"  
  
Bardock snorted as he crossed his arms. "Don't you think I've tried doing that? They've all mocked me because of it!" Bulma's facial expression dropped and her shoulders sunk, but another brilliant thought came to her mind.  
  
"What if... what if... a supersaiyan tells them?" she asked gaining a smirk.  
  
"Then they would want the super saiyan to defeat Frieza so they wouldn't have to move..." replied Goku as he shook his head. "How will these works?!" He slammed a fist into the cement wall, and the wall cracked before it crumpled to the floor. "The best we could do is if we all go out to the city and inform them ourselves...or..."  
  
"Or what?" asked the king.  
  
"Or... If I kill the tyrant myself."  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Gohan and Piccolo arrived at Capsule Corps. It was a shock to the two when the saiyans energy just seemed to disappear! Gohan was forced to look for his dad, and so was Piccolo. The other Z warriors were out in the world too trying to look for their friends.  
  
"Gohan," stated the Namek in his deep voice. The teen walked up to his sensei and noticed what he was staring at. Before the two was a saiyan warrior. He must have been of higher class than most due to the 'newer' style of armor. He seemed a bit frightened. Gohan took a step to the warrior, and he seemed to slightly back away.  
  
"W-who are you?" asked the saiyan.  
  
"I think we should be asking you that same question," said Piccolo. Gohan noticed the door to his left completely ruined that led down to Bulma's lab. He looked back to the warrior asking.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
The saiyan raised a eyebrow, "What do you mean kid? We're on Vegetasei!" It was Gohan's turn to look at the warrior strangely before he looked up to the Namek.  
  
"Vegetasei?" asked Piccolo, "But that planet has been gone for years!"  
  
The saiyan growled, "What are you taking about?! We're standing on the planet now!" Gohan looked back to the warrior.  
  
"Um... Mister... you're on the Planet Earth. Vegetasei was blown up by Frieza when Vegeta was a child," replied Gohan. The teen then pointed to the busted door. "Did you come from there?"  
  
"Yeah? So?" asked the saiyan smartly. Gohan nodded as he looked to Piccolo.  
  
"Watch him while I check things out..." The Namek smirked to the kid as he disappeared thru the lab doors, and his attention went back to the saiyan. Knowing Vegeta's habits, this saiyan would want to battle in some way soon... His smirk widened; this was going to be fun!  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Gohan ran thru the lab as he followed the trail of destruction the saiyan warrior left behind. It was the strangest thing too! It seemed that his dad's and Vegeta's energy was getting stronger! He went down a staircase till he arrived at a halfway opened door that didn't seemed to have been touched... or destroyed. He carefully looked inside and walked in. It was strange! His father's energy was strongest in the middle of this room! But there was nothing there. Gohan gulped as he walked up to the middle of the room expecting the worst.  
  
But he was surprised to find that one-second he was in the chrome lab... and the next... on a red planet. He gasped as he looked around immediately realizing what land he was on! He was on Vegetasei! He wanted to explore, see the different people that could be on the planet! But he felt his father's ki energy spike up, and he might have needed help. Gohan gritted his teeth as he powered up and flew as fast as he could to his father's aid.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Piccolo and the saiyan glared at each other for what seemed an eternity till Gohan's ki energy seemed to vanish! The Namek gasped as he looked to the broken doorway. Gohan was gone! He looked back to the saiyan and growled. He phased out and back behind the saiyan to knock him out with a karate chop at the side of his head. The Namek left him there as he rushed into the labs.  
  
Piccolo gritted his teeth as he flew down to the last lab. He just had a gut feeling that things weren't going to end good...  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Bulma screamed when someone grabbed her from behind and quickly covered her mouth with a big bulky hand. She bit the man's hand and scampered away from her captor. She began to run as fast as she could out of there!  
  
Bulma had agreed with Goku's plan by going into town warning about Frieza's intentions of destroying the planet. No one believed her... and they laughed at her when she claimed to be from the future... well... that was till she pulled out a capsule and tossed it on the ground causing for her scooter to come out. They just stared at it in amazement as she zoomed off not really wanting to be in the middle of a riot. All had seemed to go well till a ki ball hit her scooter and destroying it. After that, things went down hill... and she was chased by a bunch of single saiyan men! Oh how she wished Vegeta had just stayed by her side! It was a shame though that she didn't carry a can of pepper spray or something...  
  
She continued to run as quickly as she could hoping to run into a few of her friends... but it was no such luck... Yep, she was doomed. And she might even get married to one of these saiyan under their law... She shuddered. "Why me? WHY ME?!" she shouted into the red sky. Well... that's how it was... till she ran into a muscled chest.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Gohan heard the scream in the sky and he powered up even more. He knew that was Bulma. He could recognize her scream anywhere! And she was in danger now. He needed to save her! His power increased, as he became super. Hair had turned into the bright gold color, and his eyes turned turquoise. Her scream sounded again as she came into view.  
  
He too gave a gasp as he saw the man that Bulma had run into moments before.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Ha ha ha! Oh I am evil leaving a cliffhanger like that... Now... I should warn that there might not be that much humor coming in future chapters because Vegetasei's time is coming to an end... So... please review to tell me how well I'm going with this story. Is there something that you want to see happen in future chapters. Please inform me; remember, suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! Till next time!  
  
-Takuma 


	16. Chapter 16

Gasp!!! I haven't updated for this story in like... FOREVER!!! ! But I'm back from vacation! Muahahahahahahaha! Anyways... I hope I'll be able to finish this fic soon... I hope it's enjoyable too.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Chapter 16 – Truth Told and Believed  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Gohan gasped. "No. You should be dead!" exclaimed the young super saiyan as he growled at the green skin man before him.  
  
Zarbon gave a smirk as he held onto the struggling Bulma. He looked to the saiyan warrior with slight confusion; he looked different from the others. It was a shame that he didn't have the scouter with him. "I? Dead? I think not! I am an elite warrior of Frieza's army, kid." He looked to Bulma who began to whimper, and tears seemed to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Gohan! Get me away from him!" she exclaimed trying to break free from this strong man's hold. The young hybrid saiyan didn't need to be told twice! He powered up, and phased out.  
  
Now, let's not forget about all of the saiyan men around the area watching on. They were all in awe when the young child held the golden aurora, and had the golden hair, let's not forget the turquoise eyes. A few of the men pressed the scouter button with rested on their ear, and it immediately exploded from their faces. The saiyans turned their eyes from fight to peer upon the remains of the broken scouter. One of the took the remaining pieces off of his ear, and he shook his head, "H-how? It's the newest on the market!"  
  
Another warrior gasped as he looked back to the battle. "Zarbon's out cold!" he exclaimed excitedly. They noticed the elite warrior of Frieza's lying on the ground out cold, and the supersaiyan child standing a good ways away from the fallen warrior, with the woman standing beside him dazed.  
  
She turned to him blinking, "G-Gohan?!" she asked him. The kid gave her a peace sign with a grin.  
  
"Yep! That's me!" exclaimed cheerfully with a smile on his face.  
  
"B-but how?!"  
  
He gave a small laugh. "All of the Z warriors felt dad and Vegeta's ki vanish earlier. Piccolo and I went to Capsule Corp to ask you about this, and your ki energy was gone too!"  
  
"But that still doesn't explain how you got here!" she stated crossing her arms.  
  
Gohan gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well... I felt dad's energy coming from your lab... so I went down that way. Piccolo stayed back at the home because there was a saiyan who came from the lab." He looked up at her seriously, "He must have discovered the wormhole to our future!"  
  
Bulma bit her lip as she looked back down to Zarbon. "I-I don't know what to do... Everything is turning into chaos! I swear if we don't hurry fast, Frieza will kill us all!"  
  
"But, what about dad's Instant Transmission? He could take us to earth in an instant, and we could use the Dragonballs to send us to the future... that is if the planet gets destroyed before we get off..." Bulma gave a small smile as she ruffled the child's head.  
  
"I like your thinking, Gohan."  
  
They seemed to be broken from the conversation when a lone saiyan warrior walked up to Gohan wide eyed. The child looked up to him slightly tilting his head.  
"Y-you... are the Legendary Super Saiyan!" he exclaimed fearful.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Yeah... so? It's not a big deal... right?"  
  
All saiyans warrior around fell over anime style.  
  
There was a groan from the ground. All looked down to Zarbon as he tried to pick himself up from the dirt ground. Gohan powered up again, his golden aurora coming back. Zarbon looked up to the standing saiyan warrior, and he growled.  
  
"You... will soon-"he coughed up some blood, and he wiped it away, "... be gone. Frieza will take care..." he coughed again, and more blood came out of his mouth, "Of you... so no m-more threats will come..."  
  
Gohan glared down to the broken warrior, and he created a small ki ball. It was enough to kill green warrior before him. A smirk then came forth from Gohan's face.  
  
Gohan gasped as the ki ball was slapped away from his hand and into one of Vegetasei's suns. The hybrid stayed where he was standing, and he noticed all around him gasp.  
  
"Dad."  
  
Goku walked before his son and looked at him in the eye. He too was in super.  
  
"But... why? That fiend deserves to die!" exclaimed Gohan as he glared at Zarbon. Goku looked back to Zarbon, his teal eyes gave the warrior a warning look before he turned back to his son.  
  
"We can't kill him," stated the saiyan warrior to his son.  
  
All saiyans around, Bulma, and Zarbon, who were still coughing up much blood, listened on to the father/son conversation.  
  
"He's important to our future," added Goku, "He needs to remain alive, and so do the other warriors from Frieza's army." Gohan looked down, so he could avoid his father's eyes.  
  
"Yes, sir." Goku gave a nod with a grin.  
  
"I'm proud of you son." Gohan gave a small gasp, before he looked up into his father's smiling face. Gohan couldn't help but smile too. Placing a hand on the child's shoulder, he added, "I think I need to take Zarbon some where safer for the time being..."  
  
After that was stated, Zarbon fell over once more into an unconscious state by the future Vegeta. He flashed the royal smirk as he stared down at fallen warrior.  
  
"Kakarot. Why can't we just finish him off now?" asked the prince with crossed arms.  
  
"You heard the explanation earlier!" Vegeta stubbornly crossed his arms and turned his head the other way.  
  
Making his way to Zarbon, Goku searched for a powerful, evil energy. He smirked when he found it, and placed a hand on the green warrior's shoulder. He then vanished from sight.  
  
§±§  
  
Frieza continued to turn around every so often. He was so paranoid since the whole 'ghost' incident, and now he wasn't taking a chance on anything or what anyone said. But now, he was on a space ship, heading back to his main ship so he could arrange everything for the death of the saiyans. They had to go. All that seemed to occur when he brought them into his empire was chaos. Sure they were good for killing off species, but he was starting to fear the legend that the saiyans always spoke of with pride. He growled.  
  
"And the damn legend is true." He clenched his teeth. They were all going to die with the planet!  
  
"Special delivery!"  
  
Frieza's eyes widened as he turned back see who spoke. It was the saiyan warrior dropping off the body of Zarbon. He stood up and gave a smile while he waved.  
  
"Bye-bye!" he vanished from sight.  
  
Frieza looked to Zarbon, then to where the warrior stood. He screamed bloody murder as he ran out of the room to a different section to the ship.  
  
§±§  
  
"Oh man, you should have seen his face!" exclaimed Goku with a laugh. "It was completely priceless!" he stated to the saiyans all around.  
  
"Cut it out Kakarot! We have bigger issues on our hands! We need to get all saiyans away from the planet and to somewhere safer!" Goku's smile fell, and he gave a serious nod.  
  
"Yes..." he looked to Bulma. "Have you found anything yet?"  
  
She was typing away on her laptop computer, and when a beeping noise was heard, she gave a nod.  
  
"Yes. There is only one planet that is comparable to this world." She paused for a moment before continuing, "And, it's in the Milky Way Galaxy... our home galaxy..." she stated softly as she looked up to Goku and Vegeta.  
  
There was a slight pause, "Which one?" asked Goku as he crossed his arms.  
  
More clicking was heard on the computer before she answered, "Mars. The fourth planet from the sun."  
  
"Any moon's?" asked Vegeta raising an eyebrow.  
  
She nodded, "Yes. Two actually. But many think they're asteroids caught by the planets' gravity to forever revolve around the planet..."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "That might be a good place for them to hide while our younger selves get stronger-"  
  
"HIDE?! A saiyan doesn't hide from anyone!" exclaimed one of the warriors.  
  
Vegeta sent a glare back at the warrior. "What do you care about most?! Your life, or your damn pride?!" All around remained silent. "Good." He looked back to Bulma as she gasped.  
  
She looked up to the grown prince, "I-I don't think the planet will be livable on for a while! It's abandoned completely... there's no game for hunting... no planets... it's just a red lifeless planet..."  
  
"How about earth?" he asked slowly. She nodded hesitantly.  
  
"I think that might be the only planet they can be on for the time being... that is till Mars is livable... I'll need to contact Capsule Corps..." she muttered as she continued to click away on the key board.  
  
Vegeta looked up to Goku. "Do you think the planet risks being destroyed on accident? There is still a moon on that planet..."  
  
"I know..." the taller future saiyan bit his lip.  
  
"There..." muttered the human as she smirked. She gave them a look of relief. "I just contacted my dad's and told him about this issue. He's willing to help us in any way he can... And!" she showed the two future grown saiyans, "I have erased all accounts of earth from the maps that are in Frieza's grasp!" She grinned, "The planet is safe for the time being!"  
  
Goku gave a nod. "Good." He looked up and around noticing there were many saiyans around listening on. They seemed to believe them now. Goku stood up and faced the way earth was directed in and he felt around with his ki for the strongest one on the planet. He smirked when he pinpointed the highest one. "I'll be back..." he stated before vanishing.  
  
All around gasped as they had before. Vegeta crossed his arms as he shook his head. "How is it that he always seems to be a step ahead?"  
  
"That's my dad!" exclaimed Gohan with a smile. Both future saiyans on the planet looked up to the sky when familiar ki energy was nearing them. Gohan blinked when Piccolo came into view. He also had the saiyan warrior from before, unconscious, slung over his shoulder. He dropped him to the soft dirt.  
  
"I thought you might need my help," he stated as he crossed his arms. The wind blew his cape around making him look like a mysterious warrior.  
  
Gohan grinned, "Sensei! We've arranged everything! Now all we need to do is find a good place for the saiyans to hide out till Mars is set!" Piccolo just remained quiet, which was... till he felt all of the saiyans stares. He growled. Piccolo just hated to be the center of attention...  
  
At that time, Goku appeared back with a grin on his face. "Kami stated that was alright. But he suggested that saiyans should not live as one complete colony. It could be too suspicious for the humans and for other aliens that might want to come to this planet."  
  
"I was just thinking that," said Piccolo with crossed arms. Goku's grin widened slightly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you could join this party."  
  
He gave a smirk. "The thought of sending a few saiyans to the Namek planet just entered my mind... a few of the more trust worthy saiyans to help protect the planet from evil."  
  
Goku thought about it for a moment. "That... might be a possibility... but we don't have much time." Goku looked into the sky. "Frieza's only minutes away from his ship."  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Okay... I felt that chapter was more serious... and boring... I can't decide if I like it... or didn't like it. But I'm thinking it was a chapter needed; filled with many facts it was. Anyways... I can just feel the ending coming soon! I am so glad I am about to finish another fic soon! I think it might go to chapter 20... so the chapters might become longer for the next 3 or four chapters... Reviews are also welcome for telling me how I'm going with the story. Next Chapter... The Destruction of Vegetasei.  
  
Till Next Time.  
  
-Takuma 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - The Destruction of Vegetasei

¦±¦

"Hurry up!" exclaimed the Namek as he looked to all around him. Word of Vegetasei's soon to be destruction had been set out. Almost every warrior on the planet had gotten word. But the process of sending them to earth was a completely another story. In order for Goku to arrive on the planet with out taking any side trips, he could only take up to ten saiyans.

Goku was in Super Saiyan mode, and he shook his head. "It's almost impossible..." He looked to Piccolo, and then a thought entered his mind... His smile widened. "I got IT!" He placed his hand on a saiyan warrior's shoulder, and a few more crowded around interlocking hands. "Be back!"

¦±¦

Vegeta watched as Goku appeared on Earth with another group of saiyans. "Vegeta! We need the Dragonballs! Get yours out!" He looked to Bulma who seemed to be taking a nap.

"Bulma!" He grabbed her arms and began to violently shake her, "Wake up! WAKE U-"

"I'm up... I'm up..." muttered the scientist opening her eye.

"Get out the Dragonballs NOW." Bulma could only blink. The look in her life long friend's eyes slowly unnerved her, but she unconsciously grabbed her bag and dumped six round balls onto the ground.

Vegeta also dropped the ball on the ground, and as before, they all began to flash. Goku raised his hands up into the sky and shouted, "ETERNAL DRAGON! Come forth and grant me this wish!"

The sky began to turn black, and lightning began to flash all around as the Dragonballs began to shine. The saiyan smirked as he looked up to notice the dragon soar up into the sky in all its glory. The gasps of many saiyans could be heard as they turned up to notice this incredible phenomenon. The dragon's snake like body was twisted into many different directions in the sky, and its head turned down to the lone saiyan who called him.

'**Inform me of your wishes so I may return to my slumber**,' boomed the incredibly deep voice of the dragon.

Goku smirked up at the dragon. It had been a while since he had seen him. "I wish for those of saiyan blood on Vegetasei, and for Piccolo, the Namek to be transported here on Earth!"

The dragon looked down at Goku, and his eyes flashed red. "**It has been granted**."

A second later, many saiyans, who had remained on the planet appeared in the sky and began to fall.

Bulma looked up and raised an eyebrow when they began to fall to the ground. She slightly winced as she noticed a few fall on their heads.

"PAPA! Look! Its raining Men!" exclaimed a small child's voice. The future earth scientist heard the little girl's voice, and her eyes widened. She looked back to notice a young girl with lavender locks of hair holding hands with the genius Doctor Briefs. He too seemed to be watching in awe as he arrived on the scene. Bulma couldn't help but notice the fascination in her younger self's eyes as she watched the dragon in the sky look down at everyone. The woman gave a small smile. At least now she knew her younger self would become interested in a Dragonball Hunt when she got a few years older...

"Doctor Briefs?" asked Bulma as she began to walk over to the young scientist. He turned his head, and his eyes seemed to widen. Bulma gave a smile as she held her hand out. "I thank you for taking the time to come out here. I'm Dr. Briefs." The woman noticed the young girl look up, and blink.

"You... look like me..." muttered the girl, her all big and chibi like. Bulma gave a smile as she kneeled down to the little girl.

"That's because I am you..." The little girl gasped, "I'm just the grown up you." The little girl gave an excited squeal as she gave her older self a hug. Unknown to the grown up Bulma, the future saiyan prince watched her curiously, but quietly.

The dragon's eyes darkened, '**State your second wish**.' Goku looked up to the dragon for a moment before he looked back to his friends.

"So... um... what should I wish for?" asked Goku. He began to rub the back of his neck. He notices Bulma look back to him.

"Why not wish for your more serious side to stay in tact?" she suggested.

"No," stated Piccolo as he stood beside a tree, "There's a worm hole to the future." Bulma blinked as she looked back to the Namek, "That needs to be closed up, so our time wouldn't be threatened." Bulma gave him a nod understanding... but paused...

"The Dragonballs we're using... they're from our time... Crap." There was yet another issue on their hands. Bulma's shoulders sunk as she gave a very deep sigh. "I'm getting too old for this..." The earth scientist looked into the sky as the dragon continued to wait for the last wish to be stated.

"Goku."

The lifetime friend of Bulma's turned to face her; he had a curious look on his facial expression.

"Wish... for the portal to be closed up..." Her once shining bright blue eyes became dull, as this issue didn't seem to have a solution. Bulma plopped to the soft feathery grass and sat down 'Indian Style' as she waited.

Goku turned back up. His jaw unclenched as he looked to the magnificent dragon; he raised his arms up high once more.

"Great Dragon! I wish the wormhole to the future would be closed up to keep any unwanted 'visitors' from invading our timeline!"

Every saiyan standing in the large open grass field of the earth stared up at the giant dragon. Old and young, low class to king were in awe at this incredible creature.

The dragon's eyes flashed once.

Goku continued his attention to the Eternal Dragon and his fists were clenched tightly. If his fingernails were a good length, he would have cut his palm with them.

"**It has been granted**," boomed the dragon's voice as it began to glow gold.

Many who were holding their breath released the air, and almost gave a sigh of relief. Bulma, Goku, and Piccolo did for sure.

The one's of the future sent a silent thanks, including the proud saiyan prince. But as the dragon began to glow, the seven round balls began to float in the air before starting to vanish.

The earth saiyan's eyes widened as well as future earth scientist as the great dragon began to disappear.

"**Farewell**."

And with that, it vanished from sight.

¦±¦

Frieza gave a smirk. The red planet of the saiyan's, Vegetasei, was now destroyed. The evil lizard gave a loud laugh as he watched the planet completely disintegrate from existence.

"Absolutely spectacular!" exclaimed the villain as he began to laugh.

Frieza thought he was giving the last laugh.

Was he ever wrong...

¦±¦

Bulma gave a frustrated sigh as she ran a shaky hand thru her messy limp locks of hair. In her other hand, she carried a hot cup of coffee. Taking a quick sip, she looked at the dragon radar and frowned.

Doctor Briefs walked into his laboratory of Capsule Corp also carrying a cup of hot black coffee.

Giving a small growl, she picked up her Dragon Radar, and hasty chucked it over to the other side of the room. Vegeta looked up from the corner he was currently standing at and watched the machine fly across the room. The radar had no chance when it made contact with the wall. It shattered. Glass from the face of the radar flew to every part of the room once it made contact with the concrete. The metal springs and parts also disconnected from their place adding to the damage of the radar.

Vegeta turned his gaze to Bulma, and frowned deeply. He saw her stressed at times... but not this bad! The saiyan prince always heard her mumble things about how she would grow gray hair because of stress. Well... if the issues before didn't do the trick, this problem sure did.

Of the saiyan's, the past saiyan king was pacing around the room. He didn't know what to think any more. His whole world, including his people, has been turned upside down in less than 48 hours! He was in the same area as Bulma was at that moment.

Bardock sat at one of the chairs in the room, and he continued to stare at the people walking about and mumbling things under their breath. A moment had passed, and he noticed the youthful earth scientist, Doctor Briefs, stand and walk to the other side of the room. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the doctor walk over to a warming pot of some sort and pour a blackish type of substance. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose. The smell of the liquid was very bitter, and it also smelled... burnt.

Doctor Briefs turned around and gave a small smile. It was very tense in the room, but the doctor was hoping he could make it a bit more cheerful by starting a simple conversation. Sure... he wasn't exactly sure to say to aliens... He was fearful that he might, in some way, offend them and cause the destruction of earth! 'Maybe... silence is golden...' thought Dr. Briefs as he noticed the ones in the room look up to him.

"Would any of you want a cup of coffee? I could ask my wife to also make some tea-"

"What... is coffee?" asked the king as he paused. He looked to the doctor curiously. This planet was very strange indeed. Usually no one spoke to him, the king, as an equal. He was respected, feared thru his race. But he was now on this completely foreign planet. It was all to save his race from destruction.

Dr. Briefs poured a cup for the saiyan king, and he strolled over to where the royal stood. He handed the muscular warrior the dark, hot liquid.

"Coffee. It's become my choice of drink," started the scientist as he walked back over to where his coffee cup sat. He picked it up. "It usually helps me to stay up long hours so I could get my work done on time." The scientist took a sip of the beverage. "I don't think I could live with out it."

The king raised an eyebrow as he turned from the scientist, and then turned to the cup of very warm liquid. He sniffed it and scrunched up his nose. To an alien with a very strong sense of smell didn't find this stuff smelling the greatest. But it did smell better than most beverages that were on his planet. Very cautiously, however, the king took a sip of the beverage trying his best to copy the way in which the scientist drank the liquid.

And the king almost dropped his cup as he began to gag. Bardock shot up from his seat ready to be at the king's aid. The warrior turned his head up and he glared evilly at the male human.

"Did you POISON our king?! Are you asking for an early death, WORM?!" shouted Bardock as he looked back to the king. His coughing fit seemed to calm down.

The king sat the cup on a near by table and scrunched his face.

"That... was the most UNPLEASANT thing I have EVER tasted!" exclaimed the king as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "It's so damn bitter!"

There was a snort on the other side of the room.

"Of course it's bitter," stated the future saiyan prince as he continued to lean against a wall on the other side of the room. The area the prince chose to stand in was dark. He hated being around crowds or small groups.

"A bitter tasting coffee is what you should expect when it's BLACK. You should have added some cream of milk into the coffee. It would have made it tolerable for a saiyan's strong taste senses," added the prince with a smirk. The explanation embarrassed the king.

In return, the king just turned his head away from the grown prince.

Bulma slammed her head on the table she sat at, and groaned.

Goku looked to his friend bizarrely as he poked the back of her head.

"Are you also trying to gain a split personality?" asked Goku with a small smile on his face. Bulma just groaned back as she scooted her chair out from under the chair and rested her chin on the table. She began to pout.

"This is such a fiasco," she muttered as her eyes began to close. It looked as if she hadn't slept in days and this might have been the first time that she would rest her tired body, and her over worked brain.

But as soon as her eyes closed, they snapped open and she gasped. She then looked to the king as he stared at the bitter tasting coffee. She quickly turned to the young scientist.

"Dad- er... Doctor Briefs..." The lavender haired human turned to Bulma, "You didn't just give King Vegeta, the strongest of the saiyans in this time line, a cup of strong, caffeine filled coffee... did you?"

The doctor didn't like her tone of voice, but he did give a small nod.

She gave a loud frustrated growl as she picked her head up and slammed it on the table again. Everyone around had a sweatdrop fall from the side of their head.

Now being afraid of what he had done, Doctor Briefs was afraid to ask what the results of his unknown sin were.

"Um... Bulma? What did I do wrong?"

She left her head on the table.

"You gave him coffee!" she exclaimed. The explanation was slightly muffled since her mouth was facing the wooden table surface.

And Vegeta was soon able to catch her drift. He burst out laughing.

Bulma looked up at the saiyan prince with a glare. "It's not funny Vegeta!"

The prince gasped in much needed air, almost choking on it. "Y-yes it is!"

Bulma frowned, but a smirk soon graced her face. "If I remember clearly, the last time you drank coffee you had an adrenaline rush; you were incredibly caffeine high!"

Vegeta's laughter ceased. "Wha-!"

"And I think I remember seeing you run around in one of my lab coats screaming something about cows... what was that chant again?" asked Bulma as she placed a thoughtful finger on her chin.

A HUGE blush was noticed on Vegeta's face. "WOMAN! I'm warning you! You better not-"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Bulma with a VERY wide grin cutting the saiyan prince off, "You chanted over and over again, 'The Cows Are Coming To Steal My Block Of Cheese!' and 'They've Taken Over The Water Balloon Factory!' And there was something else too..."

Bulma looked over to Vegeta and noticed his face becoming a bright red. He was also about to lunge on her. She blinked before she gave a small squeak. "Shit."

She ran out of the room screaming.

Striding to the door of the room, a wide smirk was graced on his face. He looked to the saiyans warningly as he powered up before zooming out of the room.

The king looked to the door with a smirk on his face. "So... Vegeta likes to play a game of cat and mouse with that woman?"

Goku gave a small nod as he rubbed his temples. "Yeah. But I know deep down they both have some sort of bond being formed."

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow, as did Bardock. Being saiyan's they didn't quite understand what Goku was saying. The human scientist did though. The earth saiyan read the Vegetasei saiyan's faces. He gave a chuckle. "A very strong friendship bond, that is," clarified Goku as he gave a small smile.

"Goku!"

Goku turned his head around, and came in contact with Piccolo who seemed to have a smile on his face.

"The Dragonballs of our time line are safe!"

The future earth saiyan tilted his head to the side. "Wha-"

"Kami informed me the balls were transported back to our time line before the worm hole was sealed up completely!"

"They were...?" asked Goku as his eyes widened. A smile grew on his face.

"Yes! The Dragonballs are no longer an issue to worry about," informed the Namek excitedly. Goku gave a relieved sigh, as he looked up to the sky- er... ceiling... Things seemed to be going well... But a frown graced his face. Glancing down at his pocket, he looked to were the time capsule sat. He shook his head. The time machine broke when a saiyan shot a ki-beam thru it destroying a few vital connections to make this machine run. Goku rested his chin on his upturned palm. 'I would either have to search for the Dragonballs of this time... or rebuild the time machine... Both should take about the same amount of time...'

A shriek was heard as it came closer to the room. And Bulma zoomed in stumbling as she ran to Goku. She hid behind his back quivering.

"Save me!"

"Kakarot!"

Goku looked to the saiyan prince as he began to saunter into the room with an emotionless expression. The tall earth saiyan looked back to Bulma noticing her eyes widen in fright. Goku looked back up to the ceiling as he rolled his eyes.

"Why me?"

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Wow... that took a while to type! I had typed about two pages of this a LONG time ago... and a few days I started on it again. So, what do ya think of it? Please review and tell me what you all think! I know there will be a few more chapters added. Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo still need to get back to their timeline! It's making me think that this turn of events has opened a new door, which will bring out a part two. What do you all think? Should the fic be stretched out to maybe about ten more chapters... or should I end it with in the next two or three?

-Takuma

PS: A new Authors Note will be posted on my info sheet about what's going on in my life... and why I haven't focused on fanfics... sigh


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

§±§

Goku gave a small frown as he shoved his right hand into his right pant's pocket. He could feel the smooth metal-like plastic against his fingers. The saiyan grabbed the capsule out and took a small glance at it. It was the time machine. This small thing was the cause to all of their problems. He frowned deeply.

"No." Goku reminded himself. It was his split personality.

Goku was currently sitting out side on the roof of the Capsule Corp home and company. It was a dark night, and many stars were noticed out in the blackness of space. How beautiful it looked. And to add to the perfection of the moment, a gentle breeze nipped his bare arms and face. It was the perfect night.

Looking over the side of the building, he noticed a few saiyan warriors walking around in the dark. The saiyan's were known for having excellent night vision, and he could now see that the race of warriors usually liked to prowl around at night. Many had left to wonder out into the woods that almost completely surrounded the large corporation.

Goku found it strange, however, that Vegetasei seemed to have more nightly hours due to the fact that the planet had two suns. Goku continued to stare down at a few groups of warriors who continued to talk amongst each other. His eyes seemed to fill with pride and happiness. These people, this race, they were just like him!

All his life, even as a child, he would be considered different and strange. But what more could you suspect if you were a saiyan among billions of humans? You would stick out like a sore thumb. Yet...

"Hey! There's Kakarot!"

Goku looked down only to notice a group of four teenage boys and two girls wave up to him. He gave a genuine smile as he lifted his hand, and waved back to them. These teens must have been one of the more friendly saiyans... most of the teenagers would have just ignored him and remained in their own group.

"What are you six doing up at this late hour?" asked Goku as he started the conversation. The earth-raised saiyan never got into a conversation with a group of saiyans. The only one he was able to talk to was Vegeta. The saiyan prince didn't like to talk much, end of discussion.

"Late?" shouted back a girl as she placed her arms on her hips. It reminded Goku very much of Chichi.

Chichi. Goku suppressed a sigh and a groan. He dearly missed his wife. He hadn't seen her in almost three days! Sounds crazy, right?

"Yeah," replied Goku as he adjusted his sitting on the roof. "It's well past midnight!"

The teens looked at each other before giving a slight shrug.

"So?" asked one of the male teens. "What's that mean?"

Goku gave a small chuckle. He knew these saiyans were going to live on this planet for a while. They might as well get use to the customs.

"Well... there's only about five or six more hours till sun up!" stated back Goku with a small smirk. The reaction he received was just what he thought they would say.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison.

Goku noticed many around the area turned to the teens with frowns on their face. Many were creating ki balls to aim at the kids. It was their way of shutting them up. But all was quickly put away when the grown ups noticed who the teens were talking too.

"Yeah! On this planet, there is more sun hours than dark hours," explained the grown warrior. He couldn't help but chuckle at the amazed expressions of the teens. "The humans usually use this time to rest after working a long day."

Goku noticed the teens look amongst each other before they all burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's ridiculous!" replied one of the males in the group of six.

"I agree! It's completely ludicrous!" added in one of the females as she tried to hold down her laughter as the other teens were.

Goku gave a small smirk as he gave them one piece of advice. "It would be best if you all would try and get use to the customs here, because you all might be remaining here for a long, long time."

And that did shut the teens up. It even angered one of the males.

"I won't be living the remaining years of my life on this mud ball of a planet!" shouted the saiyan teen.

Goku frowned. The teen sounded exactly like Vegeta! The saiyan rolled his eyes. 'They must be getting their idea's from the 'almighty prince'.'

"Trust me! This place isn't so bad to live on!" argued the grown earth saiyan as he leaned back on the roof once more. "There's much to see on this planet!"

"Yeah?! Like what?" questioned one of the two females as she hung off of one of the saiyan males' necks.

Goku smirked. 'Glad you asked,' thought the saiyan as he began his explanation. "Well... to start off with. If you want to explore the planet, possibly in a wooded area, I would suggest going to National Parks... or maybe a swim at the beach. Scuba Diving is also an option if you go to an ocean side beach. There's much to explore underwater."

For the first few moment, Goku heard silence from the teens before they all burst into laughter. They all began to walk away, well, not before the leader of the group said, "Thanks for the info, old geezer, but I think we would be better off exploring the universe!"

And the teens were gone.

Goku gave a sigh as he looked into the star-filled sky. It was very beautiful. It was a shame that one star would stop shining in the night sky soon...

"Dad...?"

Goku turned his head, and a bright smile graced his face. "Hey Gohan." The adult looked back into the sky.

Gohan took a seat on the roof also, and he looked over to his father.

"Will we be going home soon?" asked the son of Goku as he too turned to the starry sky.

Goku paused as he looked back to the surface of the earth where many buildings were being created. This planet was still very green and lush with natural resources; the planet was slowly being destroyed...

"I'm afraid not, Gohan," was Goku's reply as he turned to face his son. His expression was very serious.

Gohan gazed as his dad, and tilted his head to the side. "Why's that?"

The saiyan was getting so many questions he wanted to answer with positive answers... He couldn't...

"The time machine can't be repaired with out any tools in Bulma's lab-"

Gohan gave a small smile, "But couldn't we borrow the tools from Bulma's dad in this time?"

Gohan's idea was shot down when the older saiyan shook his head. "No." The older male gave a weak smile to his son. "Half of the tools needed don't exist in this time. They were created by Bulma when she became older."

Gohan shrugged as he looked to the lawn of the Capsule Corp. He noticed a group of saiyan children around his age playing. "Well... then why not ask Bulma to make them again? If the materials exist to make them now, then I'm quite sure she can recreate them!"

Goku paused for a moment, and thought of his son's words. 'He IS right... Bulma can recreate the tools...' He frowned, 'But it'll take time...' They shouldn't have been in this time period. They altered it enough, but if they did just a bit more to change the future then it could become worse, much worse than expected.

"I think you have a point Gohan," stated Goku as he smiled. "I'll inform Bulma in the morning so we could get started on the machine."

The young son of Goku smiled brightly as he released a yawn. Soon, Gohan's eyes seemed to droop ever so slightly. Goku noticed this action, and he gave a smile as he nudged his son in the side.

"I think someone's up way past his bedtime," commented Goku as he stood up on the roof. He, too, gave a long yawn as he stretched his tired arms. The father of Gohan was also becoming very sleepy. And some how Goku had a feeling that tomorrow would be a very, very busy day...

"Come on son," muttered Goku as he helped Gohan up from his sitting position on the roof. The two then jumped off of the tall roof, soon making a smooth landing as their feet hit the ground. But to Goku's surprise, as soon as his son landed on the ground, it seemed that a wave of dizziness hit the hybrid saiyan.

"Dad... I don't think-" and the boy fell over, energy he once had was now completely gone.

"GOHAN!" exclaimed Goku as he snapped over to his son's direction and catching the young saiyan before he even touched the ground. Goku felt for his son's energy, and he gave a small sigh. Although it was very low, it remained steady. Gohan must have collapsed from exhaustion...

This was a first.

Carrying his only son, Goku began to walk to the entrance of Capsule Corporation completely oblivious to the stares that he was receiving from the other full-blooded saiyans.

Among them was the saiyan prince from the future. Vegeta's eyes followed the two as they made it into the glass doors of the dome building. Currently sitting in one of the branches of the tall trees around the complex, he watched as they vanished from sight in the building. A small pang of jealousy hit him as he noticed the father son bond there. Never had he received attention from his father; the reason was most likely because he was always at Frieza's; yet, when he was at home his father would discipline him and ignore the prince.

Vegeta's dark eyes turned back to the roof of the large building, noticing the saiyan king landing there. None of the saiyans walking around the building noticed the monarch, or they would have begun to praise the king. Watching the king, yet again, Vegeta noticed something different causing a smile to form on his lips.

His younger self was being carried in the arms of his father.

Sending a small wave of relief in his system, the saiyan prince's lowered ki rose as he jumped from the tree. Landing on the ground in the same fashion as Goku, he too began to walk back to the building hoping to get a good night sleep. But as he walked back into the building, many of the saiyan's could feel the aurora of the grown prince. Soon all bowed down as he passed them, but he didn't pay any attention to them. His attention was still on his young father and his younger self.

Then he noticed the king's eyes wonder down to his son's older version. The two sets of eyes locked for a moment, until the future prince gave a smile to his young father. His eyes left the king as he began to enter the building. With a bit of luck, the king would have received the message.

Hopefully his younger self could receive the love and attention he always yearned for at that age.

'I hope my son never has to go thru the shit I have...'

Vegeta's eyes widened, and he stopped in mid-step just before he hit the staircase. HIS Son?! He shook his head and felt his forehead for any signs of abnormal heat. When none were found he shook his head and rubbed his temples.

Saiyans sitting in the lobby area of the building paused as they watched the grown prince's actions curiously.

'I must be thinking crazy...' he though as he began to walk up the stairs to a guest room.

As soon as the prince was out of sight, the other saiyans just shook their heads and went back to their normal story telling.

Vegeta's focus wasn't on anything but the fact that he might one day be a father. So, he completely wasn't paying attention. And a few second's later, when he made it to the top of the third floor, he ran into someone. The person fell to the floor with a 'THUMP'.

That snapped him out of his trance.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?" exclaimed Bulma as she rubbed her back currently sitting on the hard floor. "That hurt!" she whined as she looked to her now bruising arm.

The woman.

And with out thinking, Vegeta used his hands to grab Bulma's arms and bring her up to a stand. All of Bulma's rants ceased as she watched the saiyan's actions in surprise. The female immediately placed a hand on his forehead.

"Um... Vegeta, are you feeling okay?" she asked becoming concerned. NEVER, and I mean NEVER has he acted this way!

The prince ignored her actions and began to walk off as if in a daze.

Bulma just stood there puzzled as she began to rub her newly bruised arm. "That was strange," she muttered to herself, "He must really be out of it..."

Shaking her head, she began on her way down the stairs to the bottom level of the corporation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was now morning. The bright sun was shining thru the many open windows of Capsule Corporation. The birds were chirping and flying around the warm atmosphere. Many of the citizens in the area were wide awake and ready to face the day head on... that is all but the new citizens of the planet.

The saiyans didn't take Goku's advice earlier. So, now they were suffering for it. They went to sleep about two hours before the sun rose, and now the sun was up and shining. This was NOT something the saiyans liked. Many of them were forced to shoved pillows over their faces as they tried to sleep in warming guest rooms of Capsule Corps. Many were forced to wake up; mainly because they of the smell coffee.

Mrs. Briefs was making some with the breakfast she was cooking up.

It was habit for a saiyan warrior to get about fifteen hours of sleep... at the most because they had a 15 hour night period. But now... as I stated before, the hours of earth were completely throwing them off. It was a shame. Some of the poor birdies that tried to sing their lovely melody became the newest victims to ki blasts.

Now, we'll set our focus on the kitchen. As I stated before, Mrs. Briefs was working down in the kitchen making food galore! She wasn't fazed by the fact at how much food she was making by the moment for the future saiyan prince. She just smiled and giggled using the excuse, "He has such healthy eating habits!"

Bulma, sitting in the same room, with oil-stained overalls, gave a snort as she leaned back in her chair. She was currently stirring in her second tablespoon of sugar into the caffeine filled beverage, a.k.a. coffee. She was sitting at the table with Vegeta as he shoved food into his mouth seconds at a time. The saiyan king was also in the room. He was one of the saiyans that took the advice of the warriors.

He was able to get a decent about of sleep after having a very stressful day. Surprisingly, the beautiful clear skies, and fresh air helped his stress to lower even more.

Bulma gripped the handle to her coffee mug, and she took a sip. She was still half asleep. And it being a weekend, she wanted to get all the sleep she could.

However, in the situation she was in, it were impossible.

So, she was currently half asleep and trying to find all the ways she could to wake up. Bulma was aware of the fact that the king was in the same room as she. She also remembered quite clearly the reaction the king had towards the black coffee last night.

But now, he was currently eyeing the pot of Columbian coffee that was brewed moments before. The female scientist took this into consideration before she set her cup of coffee down.

"The coffee is brown, not black." The king turned his head towards her. She gave a small smile as the aroma of the coffee hit her senses. It wasn't as harsh as her father's choice, so it left a light 'fragrance'. "It's also watered down to knock that harsh, bitter taste to it."

Picking up the cup once more to bring the drink to her lips, she sipped the coffee again. That was when a new person entered the room.

Let's call her Chibi Bulma for the time being.

The chibi walked in with a yawn as she carried in her pink teddy bear. Turning her eyes to the side, older Bulma noticed the young girl and gave a small 'awww' as she placed her cup down once more.

The young girl walked up to her mother tugging at the material of her pants. Her mother paused as she looked down to the young child; with a big smile, Mrs. Briefs kneeled down to hug her daughter. The daughter of the Briefs smiled as she hugged back.

The mother of the lavender locked girl noticed the bear in her daughters' arms.

"Oh Bulma-sweety! Did you have a bad dream?" the blonde woman asked.

The young girl looked down as she hugged her bear tighter to her chest and looked down. Chibi Bulma gave a small nod looking down. But her cherubic smile came back as she hugged her bear tighter.

"Mr. Fuffykuns protected me!" she exclaimed in her small squeaky voice. Her big blue eyes turned up similar to her mother's for a moment before they opened up once more.

Mrs. Briefs smiled as she stood up once more and patted her daughter on the head. "I'm glad, sweety!"

The young girl turned around and noticed her older self; the smile widened on her face. She quickly ran over to the Bulma from the future.

"Hi!"

The female scientist looked down to the young child, as Vegeta and the king of the saiyans. Bulma returned the smile to the girl.

"Good morning, chibi."

The young girl pulled out the empty chair beside Bulma and climbed up, not before setting the teddy bear on the table. And sitting there amongst the adults, her bright blue eyes scanned all the actions of the monarchs of the saiyans, and her future self.

The Bulma from the future was sipping her coffee; the king of the saiyans was slowly observing all the items around the kitchen. But it seemed that he was staring at only one thing.

The blender.

He kept his eye on it to make sure it didn't start to do anything evil... he had his suspicions about it. He also took another glance to the other side of the room. His eyes glared at the microwave. That thing also seemed suspicious...

The prince from the future just finished his meal, and was now downing a large glass of orange juice.

The chibi stared at him.

The prince felt eyes on him.

He looked over to the chibi.

They stared at each other.

She gave a bright smile to the future saiyan, "You're handsome!"

Bulma choked on her coffee.

The saiyan king's gaze turned to the young child. He wouldn't have cared if this had to do with any one else. But this child, there was just something about her...

She was very innocent.

The prince of the future looked to the young chibi, and he couldn't help but give a small smirk. "Is that so?"

Chibi Bulma gave a nod as she smiled, "Yep! Very handsome!"

The female scientist at the table rolled her eyes, "Well, if you want my opinion, I think this so called 'handsome' prince is nothing but a selfish, arrogant and egoistic, rude-"

"Why?" asked the young child as she tilted her head so slightly. "I've noticed that you are mean to him most of the time. He just stands in the corner with a frown."

Bulma's jaw dropped as she opened and closed it. She was too shocked to say anything. "But I-"

"But nothing!" stated the young girl with a pout on her face. "He stands in the corner all alone with the frown on his face! And I know that for a fact, people who act like that are cranky."

"Cranky he is," muttered Bulma peeved.

"But people who are cranky need a HUG!"

Hug?

Bulma burst out into laughter as Vegeta's face became as pale as the white painted walls.

He glared to the young girl. "A saiyan prince doesn't need hugs! That's for someone who is weak!"

The young girl looked up to the saiyan prince and crossed her arms. A frown was evident on her face also as she continued to keep her gaze at the male. "You are cranky! And cranky people need HUGS!"

"You know," started Bulma as she tucked a few lavender locks of hair behind her ear, "I think Chibi Me is correct." The smirk on her face grew wider, "I think you DO need a hug."

Vegeta snapped his head towards the female scientist giving her the meanest and ugliest glare possible. "You wouldn't dare-"

Bulma countered the glare with the evilest smirk possible, "Oh, but I would." She looked to her chibi self with a bright smile. "Why don't you give Veggie-kuns a BIG hug? I think he needs one right about now!" Grown Bulma stood from her seat and shoved the chair back in to the table. "What do you say?" questioned Bulma with a wink.

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror, as he noticed the young girl nod in agreement, "Oh no... no, no, no, no, NO!" shouted Vegeta as he began to scoot his chair out from under the table.

The young girl turned to Vegeta.

Bulma began to walk out of the kitchen with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Later Veggie-Kun!" shouted Bulma as she waved her hand to him.

Vegeta abruptly stood as he looked to the older woman, "How DARE you use such a degrading NAME!"

The saiyan prince heard female laughter down the hall.

His eyes turned to another evil glare, before he heard another chair pulilng out from under the table.

He noticed young Bulma looking up to him with her bright blue eyes and a big smile on her face. He shook his head as he slowly began to back up, "Oh no! There is no way in hell you are going to give me a... a... _hug_." He has to choke that word out. It was very detestable in his range of vocabulary.

-

Goku yawned as he stretched his arms in the warm sun. Currently outside going his morning stretches, he could have sworn he heard a blood curdling scream.

This made the earth raised saiyan tilt his head in confusion as he touched his fingers to his toes.

His son, Gohan, was also outside doing a few stretches. Both were planning to spar.

The son of Kakarot looked to the building in bewilderment also. "Dad?" asked the boy.

"Yeah?" questioned Goku as he stood back up.

"Was that Bulma?" asked Gohan as he began to stretch his arms also.

Goku shook his head as he rolled his neck making it crack a few times, "Nope."

Gohan switched arms, "Then, who was it?"

Goku began to rub the back of his neck, "I'm almost positive that was Vegeta."

The teenager gave a small nod as he swung his arms around hoping to loosen them up. "Oh."

-

_And there is the next chapter! I wanna thank my friend Courtney for giving me the idea of young Bulma pestering older Vegeta, and I think it will continue since it seems that she has a 'crush' on Vegeta._

_As for now, please send your comments and any suggestions you may have for the fic. All ideas are welcome. Thanks for sticking with me this far!_

_-Takuma_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Um... I don't own anything great... including DBZ... but I do own a shiny quarter.

Chapter 20

§±§

Goku stretched his arms as he looked out at the new day. It was lovely. And it was a very lovely day to go Dragonball Hunting!

Turning his head around to his friends, Goku smiled when he noticed the group coming along with him. It consisted of Bardock, his past father, and the young saiyan prince along with his older self- the Vegeta we know, and love-, Gohan, and the brains behind the whole Dragonball Expeditions... Bulma.

Piccolo and King Vegeta felt they should remain behind, mainly to keep the whole saiyan population in check. There were a few million on this planet alone... and about ten thousand at the Capsule Corp headquarters.

Bulma had the dragon radar in her palms, and she looked at the machine. It seemed as if the saiyan prince burdened himself to carry her during this trip. Thank Goku for insisting. "Well... it seems that we need to go out and find the first one... it looks like it would be in the next town."

"Then the next town is to where we go," stated Goku with a smile as he lifted in the air. He looked to the party of saiyans what came to see them off on their journey. They were quite curious to see what happens with this... thing they were looking for, and it did seem to be very important to the one's of the future.

Doctor Briefs raised his head up into the sky with a smile on his lips. "If there's anything you need, you know how to get a hold of me! And here!"

He tossed a capsule carrying case to Goku, who was currently in the sky. The saiyan caught it. "I hope this case has enough food, water and some shelter for your time away!"

Bulma glared at the doctor, "It better not be your magazines..."

The Doctor blinked as he eyed his daughter from the future suspiciously. "Why would I give you those?"

Bulma crossed her arms stubbornly... or as best as she could while being carried by Vegeta. Even trying to not bring any more contact than what was necessary, she couldn't help but brush against his skin every once in a while. It almost brought a dark blush to her cheeks. "You gave them to me on accident when Goku and I went out to find the Dragon Balls for a second time!"

She then sighed as she rubbed the side of her face about to 'cry', "Poor Goku! He had to see such crude things when his soul was pure and innocent of all the blood shed with had to occur..."

"Woman." Bulma turned her head to Vegeta. "Shut it."

She glared to the prince. "Who asked you! You didn't meet us until you came to destroy us those years back!" And she brought back the tears, "Selfish Jerk!"

Vegeta looked to her, and smirked when he noticed the dragon radar out in the open. Only being a few feet from the ground, he smirked as he grabbed the radar and dropped her into the ground.

She shrieked as she fell to the grass with a 'THUD' and mentally cursed when she looked to the grown saiyan prince.

"VEGETA! YOU JERK!" she shouted jumping back up and waving her fist. By this time, the saiyans going on the journey began to leave knowing Vegeta would catch up soon.

The saiyan prince smirked evil to the female. He kissed his hand, blew it to her, and used his fingers to wave at her with a 'love-sick' smile on his face. "Bye-bye, My 'love'!"

And at that, the saiyan zoomed off to follow the others.

The saiyans standing there looked back to Bulma, still staring up at the sky with a dazed expression. But it soon turned to anger when she grabbed a capsule case from her pocket, and picked out one. She pressed the capsule down and tossed it to the side in an open area.

The saiyans watched this in fascination as the smoke came and a machine appeared! Most never witnessed something as this!

Doctor Briefs stood back and examined the plane in which appeared before them from the capsule. Yes, it was something that wasn't created yet... it must have been new on the market back in Bulma's time, and it excited to see that the doctor's business would be this advanced in the future!

She stepped in the jet and put on some goggles. She buckled in, and waved to the others. "I have a crew to catch... sadly. I'll be back!"

And turning on the engines the jets roared to life making the saiyans around wince. But it was all gone when she lifted into the air zooming off.

They saiyans couldn't help but blink. This plane thing was almost as quick as a space pod! But it almost burst their ears!

The doctor crossed his arms as he shook his head. He had much to strive for if he wanted to be at the point his daughter from the future showed.

He shook his head. Some how or another, he could tell that she and that future saiyan prince would come together. Even though they gave each other empty threats, he couldn't help but notice the flirting being tossed at each other.

"They are so much like teenagers."

§±§

Vegeta landed beside Goku and Bardock as they looked around the semi –busy city. It was almost like West City... but not as many people roaming the streets. It must have been time for them to be at work.

The saiyan prince glanced down to the radar noticing it beeping quicker than before and the location of the Dragon Ball being closer.

Goku noticed Vegeta without Bulma. "Vegeta, where's Bulma?"

The prince smirked back to the earth-raised saiyan. "I disposed of her a while back. She can whine back at her home for all I care."

Goku rubbed the back of his head thinking some where along the lines of... 'Oh man! If they continue to act this way... they'll never come together!'

"But I think we really need her here! She's the one who knows how to work the dragon radar!" exclaimed Goku as his eyes became worried.

"As do you and I Kakarot. I don't think this thing is THAT hard to figure out."

Goku rubbed the side of his head. Okay... so maybe that excuse didn't help too much... "But still! What if something does wrong? What can we do if we need her to fix the radar?"

"It won't break. She created this one few days before you two started that 'project'."

That saiyan bit his lip as he nodded his head. 'Okay... so that approach didn't work.'

"Speaking of your split personality, I haven't seen it change back to your clueless, baka self."

"Is that a good thing?" questioned Goku walking down the sidewalks.

"It should be!" exclaimed Vegeta as he looked to the radar. "I can actually have an intelligent conversation with you... even though that isn't necessary any longer."

Goku gave a sly grin, "Oh... come on Veggie! You know you love me!"

Vegeta choked as his eyed bugged out. He looked up to the saiyan with bright red cheeks. "How DARE you insult the Prince of the Saiyans!" The prince sneered. "I think you were more tolerable when you had NO brain! Then you couldn't make these idiotic come backs in which make you sound queer!"

Goku began to laugh as he looked into the dragon radar. He so happened to miss the fact that Vegeta was slowly inching away from him. "So... the dragonball should be..." Goku pointed to a near by park. "Some where over there."

"...Yes..." muttered the saiyan prince as he warily looked to the saiyan beside him. Little did Goku know, the Vegeta of this time was slowly sneaking behind him, with what looked like an uprooted fire hydrant. In the distance, a large, and I mean LARGE amounts of water were spurting up from the place the hydrant was before.

And inching closer and closer the young prince smirked as he lifted the large metal object over his head.

Bulma finally landed her jet, encapsulated it, and dashed to where she noticed the group of saiyans. But she watched in horror when the young Vegeta crashed the fire hydrant over the hard head of Goku.

§±§±§±§±§

Please send a note or two of what you think should be added or taken away from this fic! It's greatly appreciated!

Takuma


	21. Chapter 21

"And why is there a mini Vegeta following us around?" asked Goku as he stared to the chibi.

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her head. This had to have been the millionth and second time that Goku asked the stupid question.

"For the last time... we are stuck in an alternative time line," replied Bulma as she looked to the Dragon Radar again. "We're trying to get home again."

Goku paused for a moment scratching his head. "Oh..."

Two minutes later...

"Why is there a mini Vegeta following us around?"

Bulma screamed out in frustration and turned on her heal back to Goku. "I can't believe how... infuriating you are!!!! I just... I just..." The woman raised her hands into the air releasing a growl. "ARGH!!!"

Goku leaned over to Vegeta, who merely ignored this whole situation. "What's gotten to her?"

"Trust me," started the older saiyan prince, "You don't wanna know."

"Is she on that time of the month?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth staring at the idiot beside him. How could Goku ever consider himself apart of the elite race of saiyans? He was as stupid as a doorknob! ...but he was smart enough to hide when the group attempted to attack him over the head with a heavy object.

Bulma released one angrier sigh as tension began forming in between her eyes. "This is so ridiculous..."

The dragon radar began beeping rapidly, and she stared at the screen.

Bulma's darkened eyes brightened immediately. "EVERYONE! The remaining dragonballs are close by! Look!" She held out the green grid; sure enough two blinking lights appeared on the screen.

Bulma's smile couldn't grow any wider.

--------------

The saiyan king, watching intently to the earth scientist's movements as he put together chipboard, blinked when the doctor wiped away sweat from his brow. The heavy lights in this area sure made this working area warmer than usual.

Bringing one more part to the workstation, a small computer chip, he carefully installed it with his fingers, and used his tools to weld the piece to the board...

The phone rang off the hook, and the doctor looked up, his glasses sliding down his nose. "Could you pick that up King Vegeta?"

The saiyan raised an eyebrow, slightly caught off guard that a puny earth scientist would as, HIM, the most powerful being in the universe-

"Sure."

The saiyan picked up the phone. "What?"

On the other side of the phone, a silent pause was heard before a woman's voice came on, "Uh... Is Mr. Briefs there?"

"He's working."

"And this is...?"

The king glared; how dare this person not KNOW who the king of saiyans was! "King Vegeta."

"Ohhhh… Okay. Well, let him know that the last Dragonball has been discovered. We're on our way back to the home."

"Okay."

The woman hesitated for a moment before nervously chuckling... "Okay... um... bye."

The phone became dead.

The King of Saiyan placed the phone back in its proper place. He silently stared at it for a few seconds longer before shaking his head. "Crazy person."

'How DID phones ever catch on?' Silently wondered the king as he went back to watching the scientist work on his project.

--------------

AN: One more chapter after this, and this story will finally be finished. I'm sorry for such a long wait! But be glad to know this story will be completed soon!

Please review.


End file.
